


Story Of The Uchiha Brothers

by imaginary_shadow



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Brotherly Love, Incest, ItaSasu - Freeform, M/M, Romance, Shounen-ai, Uchihacest, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-22 05:52:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 32,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14302191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_shadow/pseuds/imaginary_shadow
Summary: Here is an untold story of the Uchiha brothers. A tale that started from the moment of their birth. Share the journey with them as they experienced love, hate, happiness and tears, heartbreak and sacrifices. An unbreakable bond between two brothers. Find out if the bond remained unbroken when forbidden love threatened to destroy both brothers.(Warning: mxm, incest/Uchihacest, Itasasu, AU)





	1. Once Upon A Time.... No

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own Naruto. I swear I do. What you don't believe me? Why, just because I'm writing a fanfiction that doesn't profit me in anyway? Believe what you want. I don't care. I know I own Naruto.
> 
> Disclaimer: (Serious one) You're right. I don't own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto does. *Heavy sigh*
> 
> AN: This is Uchihacest. I repeat this is Uchihacest. So if you don't want to read of brother x brother relationship, press the back button immediately. Also this is AU (alternate universe), so the characters will be OOC. I guess that's all the warning for now. If you don't mind Uchihachest and wishes to read the story, I hope you like it. Thank you!
> 
> **AN (03/04/2019): I'm rewriting this story. Most parts of this story will remain unchanged but there will be a lot of changes too. Thank you.

 

 

**Chapter 1: Once Upon A Time... No  
**

 

Once upon a time, it's such a common phrase to stumble upon when starting to read a fairy tale. Even though this story is nothing like a fairy tale, let's begin it like that anyway.

So, once upon a time in a huge mansion called 'Amaterasu', lived a boy named Itachi Uchiha. At that time, he was only four years old. The boy was very cute, owning coal black eyes and equally black hair. His skin was soft, fair and flawless. There were two long pronounced tear-troughs on the child's face. But they only enhanced the boy's beauty. It wouldn't be wrong to compare Itachi with a prince. The boy's aura certainly was of a prince and so was his lifestyle.

Itachi was born into the famous Uchiha family. The Uchiha family was one of the top business families of Konoha. Konoha was the base of many multi-million dollar companies. Therefore, to be on top with only a handful rivals was really something. The Uchihas owned Sharingan Corp. which needless to say was among the most successful and prominent companies. The Uchiha family didn't have very many members like the Hyuga family. However, every single member of the Uchiha family was a force to be reckoned with.

The head of the family and also the current CEO of Sharingan Corp. was Madara Uchiha. In the corporate world of Konoha, no other man was a more cunning businessman than Madara. No one messed with him or the Uchiha family unless they had a death wish. He was both ruthless and at times reckless. He was both respected and feared. Madara's power was unquestionable. The man did have some redeeming qualities though. One of them being the fact that he loved his family. Ferociously so. He was protective of each member and for that the rest of the Uchihas respected him and relied on him without any doubt. Despite being an alleged ladies man, Madara never settled down. He didn't get married nor had any kid of his own. He did however adopted someone. That someone being Obito Uchiha. He was said to be the son of Madara's cousin. However, there were plenty of rumors about it. One of them was that Obito was actually Madara's bastard child from one of his many affairs. Though the official story was that Obito's parents died in a car crash. He was being raised by his grandmother afterwards but even she died after sometime, leaving Obito completely alone until Madara took him in. The scar on Obito's face that he got in that accident made the story more believable to the public. And that was all that mattered. After all for any business family, specially one with a reputation like the Uchihas, having a clean image in the media was everything.

The second important person of this family was Izuna Uchiha. He was Madara's younger brother. There was a saying that if Madara listened to anyone, it was his brother Izuna. Izuna was the only one who could control Madara when the man was about to take something too far. Izuna didn't have this power for nothing though. He was after all very devoted to his older brother. If someone threatened Madara, that person would find himself dealing with Izuna first. Despite possessing softness in behavior and calm demeanor and overall seeming more approachable than Madara, if something pissed Izuna off, he could become a real nightmare. When Madara wanted to destroy someone, he'd put on a great show of it. Making him more fearful to people. But that wasn't Izuna's style. He always worked subtly. His enemies never know what was going on, until it was too late. Making him more dangerous than Madara at times. When Sharingan Corp. was still climbing the ladder, it was Izuna's intelligence that kept other corporations from stomping on them. Even now, it was thanks to his brilliant mind, that Sharingan Corp. was thriving in such a competitive industry.

Izuna got married right after his university graduation. The girl's name was Momo. They started dating since Izuna got into the university and decided to get married after their graduation. They had a good relationship during their studying years, but unfortunately, after marriage, the more Momo started to get involved in the family matters, the less she could handle it. After all the Uchihas were involved in plenty of questionable things in order to stay on top. They did have a son together, named Shishui Uchiha but even that couldn't save their marriage. Izuna and Momo got divorced when Shishui was barely five years old. Momo did fight for her son's custody but who could ever win against the Uchihas.

'Uchihas stayed together' that was what Izuna said to her. And Shishui was undoubtedly an Uchiha. Momo wasn't an Uchiha, therefore she could leave but not Shishui. The boy belonged with them. Momo was bitter about it for a while but for the sake of her son, she established a formal relation with Izuna. At least that way she got to meet her son once in a while. After Momo, Izuna didn't get into any other serious relationship. He devoted his time to taking care of little Shishui and of course the business.

The third, and the most loved member of this family was their little sister Mikoto. Unlike her brothers, she was a loving and kind hearted person. Mikoto contrasted her brothers greatly but at the same time balanced them as well. It was only with Mikoto, that both Madara and Izuna could let their guards down. Not having to think carefully before saying anything. With her, they could show their flaws and weaknesses without hesitation. All in all, Mikoto was their safe heaven. Their beloved little sister. Mikoto loved her brothers too. But she also kept them grounded. She was the only person who could get away with defying Madara. Not that, that happened a lot but there were a few moments here and there. Mikoto even got to scold them whenever she thought her brothers were taking things too far. Because Mikoto was their little sister, both Madara and Izuna wanted to spoil her rotten but she never let them. Instead she kept them in check. Mikoto was a mature person since she was very young.

Madara always feared that someone would take advantage or hurt Mikoto since she was so kind hearted. It sometimes made him overprotected of her. Therefore, when Mikoto expressed her desire to marry Fugaku Uchiha, a man who was a distant relative of theirs, Madara had immediately said no. Thinking that Fugaku must be after their money and status. Not believing for a second that the man truly loved his sister. That was the first time, Mikoto actually defied her brothers and against their wish, she married Fugaku. Both Madara and Izuna stayed angry with Mikoto for sometime. But who were they kidding. As soon as they heard that Mikoto was pregnant with her first born, they couldn't stop themselves. The siblings reunited forgetting all their anger. Not to mention, when Madara and Izuna gave Fugaku a chance they found out that the man really did love their sister. Fugaku wasn't a man of many words, and overall he was a serious person but his heart was in the right place. That was what had attracted Mikoto to him in the first place.

Soon, Fugaku was not only approved of as Mikoto's husband but accepted into the family business as well. Though Fugaku was in the police force but he proved to have a good sense of business as well. His intelligence, intuitiveness, and sense of judging a person's character and intentions came in very handy for the Uchiha Corp. To put it shortly, Fugaku fit right in. However, his sense of right and wrong, kept him from being directly involved with the shady parts of the business. But once in a while he had to dirty his hands too.

The birth of Itachi Uchiha would forever be something special to the entire Uchiha family. He was the first born son of beloved Mikoto. Madara and Izuna's love for their sister, only increased more for their nephew. Both of them celebrated Itachi's birth for a whole week. Throwing parties, giving donations to different social organizations, doing press conferences to let the entire city know of their new born nephew and etc etc. As soon as Itachi started to grow up, the family started to realize he was no ordinary child. Even as a mere child of four years old, Itachi was quiet, observant, he learned things quickly and behaved very maturely. Mikoto didn't remember Itachi ever crying his lungs out or throwing an anger tantrum or unnecessarily seek his parents' attention. Itachi never asked for toys but he would be accepting and thankful if anyone gave him anything. Itachi was always more interested in observing people rather than play with toys. Mikoto also didn't remember Itachi ever getting excited about something. That was until she told him one day that he was going to be a big brother.

The four year old Itachi ran inside the mansion. He had gone out with his father early in the morning. Itachi looked a little impatient as he searched for something; or perhaps someone. The boy spotted a house maid nearby, dusting off a picture frame. Itachi ran up to her and asked-

"Where is mother?" Itachi sounded perfectly polite but impatient nonetheless.

"She's in the garden, Itachi-sama." The maid replied bowing her head a little. Itachi was used to of their employees addressing him with honorifics. Apparently having Uchiha in the name automatically demanded respect whether it was earned or not.

"Thank you" said Itachi before running off towards the garden to find his mother. Mikoto was indeed in the garden and she appeared to be heavily pregnant as well.

"Mother!" Itachi exclaimed as he ran up to her. One glance at the boy and the woman and anyone could tell that they were related. Itachi resembled his mother in many ways. He definitely got Mikoto's beauty.

"Welcome home Itachi." Mikoto said to her beloved son affectionately. She wrapped her arms around and embraced the boy.

"How was your day dear? Did you enjoy going to your father's office?" Mikoto asked wanting to hear about her son's day.

"Yes mother, I had fun. Uncle Madara and Uncle Izuna were very happy to see me. Uncle Izuna even took me out to eat dango. They said they would visit here soon and that they miss you" said Itachi. Madara and Izuna didn't live very far but their mansion Susanoo was closer to the office, making it more convenient for them. They did try to visit Mikoto as much as they could though. But sometimes Madara and Izuna wouldn't get a chance to visit for weeks due to having too much work to do.

"I look forward to it. I miss them too" said Mikoto with a smile.

"They've been so busy lately; your father too." She said this a little sadly.

"Father says it's important to work hard to achieve success and work harder to keep that success" said Itachi a little too thoughtfully for a kid of his age.

"That's right dear but remember you should also have time for your family too. Business is important but so are the loved ones." Mikoto advised wisely and Itachi nodded his head accepting that advise. After that Itachi looked at the baby bump and smiled happily. He leaned in and put his ear on the bump while caressing it affectionately. Mikoto's heart warmed up seeing the happiness on her son's face. Itachi rarely showed his emotions, therefore Mikoto cherished such moments with all her heart.

"When will my otouto come out mother?" Itachi asked innocently. But it was clear from his voice that he couldn't wait for the baby to be born.

"He'll be born this summer, if it's really a boy" said Mikoto with an amused smile. She and Fugaku both agreed not to do any test to find out the baby's gender. They wanted it to be a surprise. But somehow Itachi was certain about having a baby brother.

"It is a boy." Itachi insisted. "It's my little brother."

"Well, I hope it's your little brother but don't be too disappointed if it's a little sister, okay. You'll be a big brother either way."

"I won't be disappointed. I already know I'm going to have a brother." Mikoto could only shake her head at the boy's persistence and smiled affectionately.

"You already love him so much, don't you Itachi? You're going to be a very good big brother." She said, knowing it to be true in her heart.

"I will be" said Itachi with determination in his voice as if making a promise here. But then he suddenly got a little worried.

"But mother, will he love me too?" Itachi asked with a hidden anxiousness in his voice. As if it would crush him if his yet to be born little brother didn't love him back. Mikoto smiled at her son in an assuring gesture.

"Of course he will love you Itachi. You'll be his big brother. There will be a bond between you two that no one can break." The answer clearly made the boy happy as he grinned happily.

"I can't wait for my otouto to be born." Itachi admitted out loud making Mikoto laugh joyfully.

"I know dear. Neither can I."

At that time, neither Mikoto nor Itachi could have known just how much the yet to be born child was going to love his big brother. Only time could tell. And it did.


	2. A Miracle

 

 

**Chapter 2: A Miracle  
**

 

There was a big commotion going on at the Sannin Medical Center. Sannin Medical Center or SMC in short was the best hospital in Konoha established by a medical prodigy named Dr. Tsunade. Due to the establishment being the best hospital in the city, it was nothing uncommon for there to be an emergency situation. And the staffs and doctors were more than capable of handling any situation. That being said, not every emergency situation involved an Uchiha. At that moment, the hospital was pretty much surrounded by reporters and camera men. The hospital security guards were having a hard time keeping them out. The ones responsible for the hospital management were contemplating calling the cops. It was after all a hospital with many patients who could do without the noise the horde outside was making.

The emergency situation involved none other than Mikoto Uchiha. Her condition was critical to say the least. Earlier that day Mikoto had gone into labor but she appeared to be having some complications giving birth. This information was leaked somehow hence the crowd outside the hospital. Needless to say, none of those reporters really cared about Mikoto or the baby, it was the news they were after. Inside the hospital the atmosphere was very tense. Despite being a stoic person, Fugaku looked terribly worried for his wife and unborn child. On the other hand Madara and Izuna could never put it in words how they were feeling. The birth of the new baby was supposed to be a joyous event like it was when Itachi was born. No one saw this complication coming. It was all too sudden. In fact the doctors had repeatedly said that everything was good. That the baby was healthy and they should expect a smooth delivery. Then why? Why this was happening?

The way the Uchihas were acting due to being so worried, no one would've dared to approach them at that moment but the hospital management really needed their help. Hence a few unfortunate souls dared to go talk to them.

"Madara-sama, Izuna-sama please talk to the media outside and ask them to leave. They are causing a lot of trouble. If you don't, we'll have no other choice but to call for the police." One of them spoke up with shaking voice. Madara literary growled at them.

"Then call the damn police. Have them open fire on those bastards for all I care." He shouted out at them.

"Brother." Izuna said calmly, putting a hand on his brother's shoulder. Asking him to calm down through that gesture.

"I apologize for the trouble." Izuna said to the hospital staff members.

"My nephew Obito will handle the media outside immediately."

"Thank you Izuna-sama." With that the staff left as fast as they could.

Among all the commotion and noise, Itachi Uchiha was absolutely quiet. He was standing in the corridor right outside the operation theater. There was a look on his face that didn't suit a little boy like him at all. It wasn't just worry. It was fear too. Or perhaps something more than fear. No one could tell what was going through Itachi's mind at that moment. Fugaku glanced at his son and immediately felt guilty. He should be comforting Itachi. Telling him positive words. Instead he was completely ignoring the boy. This realization made Fugaku walk over to his son.

"Itachi." Fugaku put a hand on Itachi's shoulder as a comforting gesture.

"Father." Itachi acknowledged and looked up at him with questioning eyes.

"They will be alright father, won't they?" Itachi said. Fugaku didn't want to cause his son more distress. Hence he nodded his head with a smile.

"Yes son, they will be fine. Everything will be alright. You will meet your little brother soon." Even though Fugaku said it, there was uncertainty in his voice which didn't go unnoticed by Itachi. The boy looked away, not looking any less worried than before. In fact, his father's uncertainty increased the fear he was experiencing. Before Fugaku could say more to Itachi, an unknown person approached the worried father.

"Fugaku-san lady Tsunade wishes to speak to you." The man informed him. Fugaku nodded his head before glancing back at Itachi.

"I'll be right back son." He said to the quiet boy.

"Don't worry uncle, I won't leave his side" said Shishui, assuring Fugaku. Shishui and Itachi were really close. As cousins and as friends as well. In fact, Shishui was Itachi's only friend so far. Often Shishui acted like a big brother to Itachi and Itachi too really looked up to Shishui.

"Thank you Shishui." Giving his thanks, Fugaku left to go and speak with the doctor. He was led to a room where Dr. Tsunade was waiting for him.

"Tsunade-sama." Fugaku bowed his head to show her appropriate respect. After all if anyone could help Mikoto in this situation, it was her.

"Fugaku-san, please have a seat" said Dr. Tsunade. The woman possessed blonde hair and quite gifted bosoms. To say that she was a good looking woman was an understatement. Dr. Tsunade's looks were as stunning as they were deceiving. Her appearance didn't reveal her age at all. However, her eyes were honest. There was a gleam in them that only someone with a lot of life experience could possess. Dr. Tsunade was legendary for her accomplishments. There were rumors that she never failed to save someone's life. Truth to be told, her presence was the only thing that gave the Uchihas hope that everything would be alright. Fugaku took a seat like he was asked to and looked straight into Dr. Tsunade's eyes.

"Tsunade-sama please tell me the truth. How serious is it?" Fugaku asked even though he feared the answer. Still he didn't want anything else but the plain truth. No words of false hope. Dr. Tsunade closed her eyes for a second and inhaled a deep breath first.

"I'll be frank with you Fugaku-san because I need you to make a decision and fast. The complication that has occurred was quite unexpected and at this point we can either save the mother or the child. You need to make a decision and tell us who to save. And also complete all the formalities as soon as possible." Just like Fugaku asked, Dr. Tsunade didn't beat around the bush at all. Truth to be told, she would've been straight forward even if Fugaku wasn't prepared for the truth. A very important decision needed to be made and there was no time to waste. In all actuality Fugaku wasn't ready to make such a decision. Because no matter the decision it was gonna cause them great grieve. For a moment, Fugaku felt like going to Madara and ask him to make a decision. Have him feel the burden of choosing. Make him suffer the guilt. The idea was indeed tempting. But then again, it was his wife and his child. Fugaku needed to take responsibility, no one else. Fugaku Uchiha was no coward. Even if the guilt of choosing one over the other crushed him, he'd still do it. It seemed like forever when in reality it was only a few minutes before the man spoke up again. He had already made the decision. There was no going back.

"Save Mikoto. Save my wife. I know she will never forgive me for this but- we need her." By we, Fugaku meant not only himself and Itachi but the entire Uchiha family. God knew Madara and Izuna wouldn't be able to handle anything happening to their dear little sister. Tsunade simply nodded her head.

"If that's your decision please fill out these forms." She handed some paper work to Fugaku while at the same time she picked up the receiver of the phone and called someone.

"Shizune, start the operation." She gave some more instructions to the person on the other end of the line. Meanwhile Fugaku sighed out heavily. Guilt and sadness evident on his face. He was already grieving his son who would never be born now.

"I'll go to the operation theater now and oversea everything myself." Tsunade informed Fugaku as soon as she put down the phone. Fugaku merely nodded his head. However, just as Dr. Tsunade stood up to leave, he spoke up again.

"I know the chances are minimal but please I beg of you, try to save them both." When it came to loved ones, even Uchihas could beg.

"You don't have to tell me that Fugaku-san. I'll try my best. The rest is in god's hand." With that the doctor left.

As soon as Fugaku came back, he was confronted by Madara and Izuna. "What did the doctor say?" Madara asked anxiously.

With a pained expression, Fugaku shook his head. "They can only save one. I told them to save Mikoto."

"No, that cannot be." Izuna gasped out sounding horrified.

"Losing the baby will destroy Mikoto."

"Would you rather I had picked the baby and let Mikoto die?" Fugaku snapped at Izuna.

"I am too losing my son here."

"We are not blaming you Fugaku." It was Madara who said that.

"We know it was the hardest decision for you to make. All we can do now is be there for Mikoto." While the adults were worrying over Mikoto, they completely forgot about the other person who would not be able to handle the baby's death.

"Father, what are you saying?" Fugaku looked up to find his son standing there. It was clear that he had heard everything. And the look on Itachi's face worried not only his father but his uncles as well. Fugaku attempted to approach his son.

"Itachi, everything will be-"

"DON'T LIE TO ME!" Itachi yelled, successfully stopping Fugaku from approaching him. The father was shocked to say the least. After all Itachi never yelled like this before. Hell the boy hardly ever showed any emotion. And whenever he did, it was always very lightly. To have Itachi react like this; explode like this was really very unexpected.

"Don't say everything will be alright when you just said my brother will die." Was that anger Itachi showing? It definitely was. Actually it was more than anger. It was a blinding rage. One that made Itachi see red. Fugaku sighed out in resignation. There was no point in hiding anything from Itachi now. He had to accept this tragedy sooner or later.

"I am sorry Itachi. Please try to understand. The doctor said they can only save one of them. I chose your mother. I know how much you wanted a little brother but there's nothing we can do here son." Fugaku reached out his hand towards Itachi, probably to pat his head but the boy stepped away from the hand as he glared at his father. It was as if he was Itachi's worst enemy. How a child could master such a glare was beyond anyone's understanding. But then again, Itachi was after all an Uchiha. There was a moment when Itachi's eyes even flashed red as he glared at his father. The boy looked dangerous to say the least. It had everyone taken aback. Even Madara Uchiha. Though that red flash in the eyes was something he was quite familiar with. It was after all an Uchiha thing.

"Itachi-" Before the man could say anything, Itachi spoke up.

"My otouto is not going to die." Declaring that loud and clear, the boy started running away. He ran from his father and uncles. Fugaku tried to stop Itachi but failed to do so.

"Don't worry I'm going after him" said Izuna.

"You must stay here. Mikoto will need you when she gains consciousness. You will have to be strong for her." Saying that to Fugaku, Izuna looked at his own son.

"Shishui come with me." The boy nodded and took off with his father.

"I have never seen Itachi act like this before." Fugaku said more to himself than to Madara who was standing with him.

"He has always been a calm and mature child."

"Perhaps the thought of his brother's death was too much for him. He's still a kid after all. Not to mention, Itachi's been looking forward to this child's birth the most."

"I didn't want Itachi to find out about it like this. Mikoto would've handled the situation much better" said Fugaku. He was feeling utterly useless and helpless at that moment. He couldn't do anything to help anyone, could he? Not Mikoto, not Itachi and certainly not his unborn child. Madara let out a heavy sigh.

"I don't think so. She will fall apart as soon as she learns about the baby. Mikoto won't be able to do anything to make Itachi feel better."

"There's nothing much we can do other than help Mikoto and Itachi overcome this terrible loss. And for that you have to stay very strong Fugaku."

* * *

While the two men conversed, the doctors and nurses of SMC dealt with a very sensitive and critical situation with their patient Mikoto Uchiha. She was unconscious due to anesthesia. Dr. Tsunade herself was performing C-section on her. Everyone was being extra careful. Even for an expert surgeon like Tsunade, bringing out the baby was proving to be a very difficult task. More so because she had every intention of trying her best to save the baby. To her, it didn't matter that the family had already made a choice and that she'd be in no trouble if she didn't succeed. Once the baby was out, Dr. Tsunade quickly gave it to Shizune. It was indeed a boy. Itachi had been right all along about having a baby brother. It was a real tragedy that the baby didn't appear to have any life left. He wasn't breathing and Shizune didn't find a pulse or a heartbeat either. The baby had stayed inside for too long. Perhaps if she could get him out a little earlier... Tsunade thought to herself regretfully.

Despite knowing there was no hope, Tsunade decided to take one more attempt to save the baby. All she needed was spark of life in the boy. The umbilical cord was already severed. Tsunade tried many things and for quite a long time but it was just no use. The baby had died even before birth. That was the bitter truth. Everyone in the room felt sad about it. The baby was so beautiful. He would've been a real eye candy had he lived and grown up. Even as a lifeless corpse, the baby had everyone mesmerized. Since nothing else was there to do anymore, Dr. Tsunade sighed out heavily with a sad and defeated expression on her face. It was time to give up and accept her failure.

"Remove the cables Shizune. There's nothing more we can do." Tsunade said dejectedly to her assistant.

"Yes my lady" said Shizune. She felt grieve for the boy as well. It was clearly evident in her voice. No death is more tragic than the death of a baby.

However, like a true miracle the moment Shizune was about to pull off all the cables and take away the life support from the baby, the straight line in the heart monitor flickered a little. At first Shizune thought, her eyes just played a trick on her. But it happened again. And then again. More strongly this time.

"Lady Tsunade!" Shizune exclaimed out loudly while pointing at the heart monitor. A look of complete and utter disbelieve was marring her face. When Tsunade looked, the line moved again. It was a heartbeat. And at this point, a heartbeat meant hope. It meant the difference between life and death. It was the spark of life Tsunade was wishing for. The atmosphere of that room changed rapidly. Within mere seconds actually. The presence of life in the baby gave everyone renewed determination to save him. The air itself was energized. Tsunade immediately got into action again. The members present in the room got divided into two groups. One group took care of Mikoto, while the other one devoted their skills to save the baby. No one could tell exactly how long it took. It could've been hours before finally a loud cry pierced through the air. A cry that should've been heard as soon as the baby was born. But it didn't matter anymore. The baby was alive. That's what was most important. Everyone felt happy, relieved and truth to be told, completely shocked.

"It's a miracle. A real miracle" said one of the doctors. And everyone wholeheartedly agreed with him. The baby indeed won one hell of a battle with death.

No one would ever know though that this miracle happened because someone out there, really really wanted to be a big brother. After all when there's such a strong will to achieve something, miracle is bound to happen. No matter the odds.


	3. Itachi Meets Sasuke

 

 

**Chapter 3: Itachi Meets Sasuke**

 

**Flashback**

_It didn't take long for Izuna and Shishui to catch up with Itachi who was running as if being chased by ghosts._

_"Itachi stop!" Izuna grabbed Itachi's arm and successfully stopped his mad run. But the boy immediately started to struggle against his uncle._

_"No, let me go."_

_"Itachi please calm down" said Shishui hoping that his cousin would listen to him at least._

_"Where do you want to go? We'll take you there. You won't get anywhere running like this." Hearing that, Itachi creased his struggling. Shishui was right after all. The younger boy inhaled a deep breath and forced himself to calm down. Well as much as he possibly could at that moment._

_"Take me where I can meet a god. Any god. I will make him save my brother's life" said Itachi with such determination in his voice that both Izuna and Shishui were taken aback. They looked at each other. It was obvious that they couldn't talk Itachi out of this. Therefore, they decided to go along with his wish._

_"The nearest temple from here is of Fire God. Let's go there." Izuna suggested. He thought Itachi wanted to pray even though the boy wasn't that religious. In fact, Itachi was hardly ever curious about the concept or existence of god before. But then again, desperate times called for desperate measures. After all who else do you go to when asking for a life. Itachi didn't say anything and simply nodded his head. It didn't really matter to him which god he met, as long as that god could make his otouto live._

_Izuna, Shishui and Itachi went to the fire temple. As soon as they arrived, Itachi marched up to one of the temple priests. "I need to ask your god to save my little brother. How can I meet him?" Despite being comparatively more mature than other kids Itachi's age, but he still was just a kid. And because he was a child, the priest wasn't all that shocked at the question. He simply thought the kid was, well just being a kid._

_"Has something happened to your little brother, child?" The priest asked politely._

_"My little brother hasn't born yet but the doctors said only my mother or my brother can live. But I want them both to live. Please I cannot let my brother die. So tell me what to do to make god save him?" Such desperation and so many emotions were never before seen on Itachi's face. It amazed Izuna and Shishui as well as broke their hearts. Understanding the situation, the priest gave Itachi a sad smile._

_"Child, the only way to communicate with god is through prayers. Why don't you go inside and start praying. I will ask everyone here to pray too." The priest said. Unfortunately that didn't satisfy Itachi._

_"But how will I know he's listening to my prayers? No. Praying isn't enough. I need to do more. I have to make sure... " Itachi whispered something to himself that no one else heard._

_"Please, there must be something that I can do that will surely get his attention." Even though Itachi had said please but it was anything but a request. His persistence and stubbornness, put the priest into a very difficult position. Unfortunately, even Izuna and Shishui couldn't help or make Itachi understand that there simply wasn't anything else to do. Having no other choice, and to calm the boy down, the priest gave Itachi a task. A task way too difficult for a kid his age._

_"We are building a new section in this temple. Do you see those bricks over there?" The priest pointed towards the stack of bricks. There were probably over two hundred bricks there. Itachi looked at them and nodded his head._

_"If you help carrying them inside, I am sure you will get god's attention since you'll be contributing to building his temple which is a noble work in itself." When giving this task, the priest had really thought that Itachi would give up after three or five laps. No even five would be too much for the child. After all in order to take the bricks from the pile and carry them inside the temple, Itachi would've to climb 500 steps each time. And given his age and physic, he wouldn't be able to carry more than two or three bricks at a time either. The priest had thought that when exhaustion would take over, the boy would simply give up and resort to simply praying to the god. But alas, he couldn't be more wrong._

_"Dad, he's gonna collapse and lose consciousness if he doesn't stop soon." Shishui voiced his worry. Itachi had been at it for hours now. And there was no sign of him giving up. Izuna had wanted to strangle the priest at one point for giving Itachi such a hard task. But he understood what that priest was thinking when he gave this task. Izuna himself had thought Itachi would give up soon. Who knew the boy could be so stubborn. So determined to save his little brother. Itachi even forbade Shishui from helping him when the older boy tried to. It was about his otouto, therefore it had to be Itachi to suffer this hardship. Someone else wouldn't do. Currently, Itachi looked half dead to say the least. Izuna was contemplating stepping in and end this nonsense. After all enough was enough. It wouldn't do Mikoto any good to find out that not only she had lost her second baby but her first born had exhausted himself to an early grave. Frankly the way Itachi was going at it, dying wouldn't be very shocking. Even the priest was praying now for the boy to stop. He knew very well if anything happened to Itachi, he'd be in serious trouble. Thankfully when Izuna was about to intervene, he received a call from his brother Madara. And the news he received, well Izuna could think of one thing only-_

_'Itachi, you did it.'_

_"ITACHI!" Izuna shouted out to his nephew. Itachi looked up to his uncle. The boy was sweating like hell. He was breathing heavily, not to mention tired to the bones. Only god knew, how he was still standing. It was Itachi's sheer will power that kept him going._

_"YOU ARE A BIG BROTHER NOW!" Izuna said to Itachi with a huge grin on his face. There were even tears in his eyes. Tears of joy and extreme happiness._

_As soon as it registered in Itachi's mind just what his uncle just said, his eyes widened with shock. But then a smile appeared on his lips. A second later though, Itachi closed his eyes and collapsed on the ground. But there was nothing to worry about. Itachi would wake up really soon. After all he had to meet his little brother._

**End Of Flashback**

Given Itachi's desperation to save his little brother, he wasn't all that impatient to meet him though. After Itachi woke up from his unconsciousness, he didn't rush to meet his brother. In fact, he appeared to be a little hesitant. Many questions and thoughts were running in Itachi's mind. What if his little brother didn't like him now that he's finally born? There was no sensible reason behind why Itachi thought that his new born brother might not like him but it was something the kid was afraid of. Itachi really wanted his brother to like him. Then he was also worried about some other things like, what if he couldn't hold the baby properly? Even though Itachi had been practicing. What if he hurt his baby brother instead of protecting him? What if he couldn't make otouto smile? What should he do to make him smile? What if his otouto cried? What would he do to stop him? So many many questions. No wonder Itachi wasn't rushing since he was thinking all these.

However, Itachi couldn't wait long. As soon as the news about him waking up reached outside the hospital room, he was asked to go to his mother and baby brother. Itachi took a moment for himself before going. He inhaled a deep breath and put himself back together. He let the excitement of finally meeting his little brother took over him. Though, Itachi didn't let that show on his face. Not much anyway. He remained calm and appeared cool.

"Itachi, come meet your brother." Mikoto smiled at her son and beckoned Itachi to come over to her as soon as her first born appeared at the door. Mikoto was holding a bundle in her arms. No doubt, it was the baby. Itachi's little brother. The five year old boy, started to walk over to his mother. Each step Itachi took, it increased his heartbeat more. It wasn't very apparent but if anyone looked very carefully, there was a look on Itachi's face that said - 'I can't believe this is finally happening'. Itachi Uchiha was about to meet the brother he had been waiting for so long. No one could comprehend how big of a deal it was for the boy.

Finally when Itachi reached the bed and he looked at the baby in his mother's arms, a small gasp escaped his lips as his eyes widened a little. _'This cute little baby is my brother. My little brother. My otouto.'_ Were the thoughts that started running in Itachi's mind. _'He is finally here. I will always protect him.'_ Itachi looked completely enchanted by his little brother. It was as if he was seeing an angel or something equally mesmerizing. Seeing that look, Mikoto couldn't help but smile at her elder son. She simply knew at that moment that Itachi was going to be the best big brother anyone could ever have. No that she didn't know that already. But at that precise moment, it just became an irrefutable fact.

"Itachi do you want to hold your brother?" Mikoto asked her son. Itachi however shook his head even though he'd like nothing more than to hold his brother. It was just that he was so small. Itachi feared hurting him. Mikoto didn't say anything and only smiled as she understood why Itachi refused. The five year old, very carefully and very gently touched the baby's cheek with the tip of his forefinger. It was as if Itachi was reassuring himself that the baby was really here. That it was not his imagination or anything.

As soon as the baby's chubby cheek was touched, the infant opened his eyes and looked straight at Itachi. The brothers' eyes met for the first time. Eyes that looked so similar to each other. Anyone could tell that when this baby would grow up, he'd resemble his brother a lot. As if the infant knew who this person was, he flashed a smile at Itachi. A smile that took Itachi's breath away. Unknown to everyone, a bond was formed between them right then and there. A bond so strong it was unbreakable. This moment would remain the highlight of the brothers' existence for as long as they lived. The moment itself was short lived though. It broke when Fugaku took the baby from Mikoto. Itachi didn't voice any displeasure at taking the baby away from within his arm's reach but not for a single second did he avert his eyes from his otouto.

"Which name have you picked up dear?" Mikoto asked. She had given Fugaku a few choices. The father smiled happily and said-

"Sasuke." He announced.

"Sasuke Uchiha." Fugaku looked at Mikoto who nodded her head with a smile.

"I like it. What do you think Itachi?" Mikoto asked her first born. Itachi also nodded his head in approval.

"He's going to bring great honor to the Uchiha family" said Fugaku, already feeling proud of his newborn son. The husband and wife talked for a while longer. Itachi remained silent and kept watching his little brother.

"I'm going to take Sasuke out to meet with his uncles and cousins" said Fugaku.

"Alright dear" replied Mikoto with a smile.

"You should rest for a while longer. You still look tired" said Fugaku looking at his wife with concern.

"I feel fine. Please don't worry about me. But you're right. I should rest for a little longer" said Mikoto. She laid down with a content and happy smile on her face. Fugaku kissed his wife's forehead before walking out of the room with baby Sasuke. Itachi quietly followed behind his father. Or rather followed his little brother.

Once outside, Fugaku was immediately surrounded by the family members. Everyone was eager to see the baby, specially Madara and Izuna. Their excitement and eagerness to meet their new nephew was more intense than normal. But that was expected since baby Sasuke almost didn't make it to the world. The mere thought of it felt like a nightmare. Madara and Izuna didn't even want to think what would've been the situation like right now if the baby really... NO. They would not think about it. Ever. The baby was fine. Mikoto was fine. Everything was fine. It was time to celebrate.

"Fugaku what name did you give your son?" Madara asked.

"Sasuke Uchiha." Fugaku replied.

"Sasuke is a good choice. It suits him perfectly" said Izuna while cooing at the baby.

"Little Sasuke here looks just like Izuna when he was born" said Madara with one of his rare sincere smiles. A smile that meant he was remembering something very happy or touching.

"Oh he'll grow up to be such a handsome man. Just like uncle Izuna. Won't you little one?!" Izuna caressed the baby's nose, making it twitch a little. Little Sasuke made some gurgling noises and tried to hold Izuna's finger that was touching his nose.

"Always the modest one" said Madara shaking his head at his brother. The statement was obviously said in sarcasm. As the men talked and laughed among themselves, Shishui approached Itachi. The younger boy acknowledged his cousin however didn't stop looking over at his baby brother.

"Everyone looks happy" stated Shishui. Itachi only gave a nod in response.

"Thank you for this Itachi." The older boy said. And he sounded absolutely serious about thanking the boy. This however made Itachi confused. He looked at his cousin with questioning eyes.

"Why are you thanking me Shishui?" Itachi asked.

"Because I truly believe we are getting to experience this happiness because of your persistence. You didn't give up. You forced god to listen to you." After getting that explanation Itachi remained quiet for a moment before speaking up again.

"Giving up was never an option." Shishui was slightly taken aback by the intensity of that answer. But then he smiled to himself.

"No, I guess it wasn't" said Shishui. It was clear now. For Itachi his little brother was the most important thing. There was nothing he wouldn't do for Sasuke. No limits he wouldn't cross. If anything was impossible, he'd make it possible for his brother. This was terrifyingly clear to Shishui now. And very soon everyone else would realize it too. However, if it'd be a good thing or a bad thing, that remained to be seen. Time would tell it all.


	4. The Brothers' Childhood (Part-I)

 

 

**Chapter 4: The Brothers' Childhood (Part-I)  
**

 

Six months ago when little Sasuke was born, everyone was certain that Itachi was going to be a great big brother. He'd love Sasuke and care for him like no one else. No one knew though, how the younger brother would be like? Would he love his big brother? Would he look up to him? Everyone definitely hoped for it to be like that including Itachi. Specially Itachi. However, there was a chance that instead of looking up to Itachi, Sasuke saw him as a competition. Instead of loving him, Sasuke envied his brother. When Sasuke was just born, Itachi had those fears in his mind. He feared being hated by his otouto. Feared any negative emotion that might come from Sasuke. Fortunately, only after six months of baby Sasuke's birth, all Itachi's worries evaporated. It became obvious to not only Itachi but everyone else as well that Itachi's love for his otouto was not only returned but it was returned tenfold. Little Sasuke simply adored Itachi. And despite being only six months old, the baby had no problem showing his love for his big brother.

Baby Sasuke was very amusing to say the least. Not a single day Itachi felt bored since his little brother was born. Sasuke managed to entertain other people too. Madara and Izuna frequently stopped by their home just to visit baby Sasuke. There wasn't one single person who didn't find baby Sasuke to be extremely cute. In short, the six months old Sasuke practically had everyone wrapped around his little fingers. Itachi however, was enslaved to him the most. The boy's world revolved around his otouto. It was truly endearing. And speaking of Sasuke's way of showing his love for his big brother, well let's just say he had a very intriguing way of making it absolutely clear about what he wanted. Or rather whose attention he wanted the most.

For an instance, baby Sasuke didn't accept toys just from anyone. If his mother or father gave him any toy to play with, he'd accept them and play with them for a little while but eventually he'd discard them. As if they held no value to him at all. Most times he wouldn't even look at a toy given to him. But it was an exception when it came to Itachi. Whenever Sasuke's big brother would give him a toy to play with, the kid would hold it close to his chest as if it was the most precious thing for him. Then also there was the fact that, when Sasuke was in his mother's arms, he enjoyed it. He played and smiled. The same went for his father Fugaku. He didn't really mind being held by his uncles or his cousins. However, only in Itachi's arms the baby was the happiest. He'd squeal, giggle, and make all sorts of baby noises to show his happiness.

Whenever he was in Itachi's arms, little Sasuke wouldn't let anyone else take him away. In fact he wouldn't even let Itachi put him down. He'd grab onto Itachi's hand or clothe and he'd hold on tightly with the intention of never letting go. Many a times poor Itachi lost all the feelings in his arms due to holding Sasuke for too long. But the boy never complained nor showed the slightest annoyance. In fact he was just as happy to have Sasuke in his arms. Itachi felt only thankful that being held by him made Sasuke happy. That was all that mattered to him. Besides, it was partially Itachi's fault for suffering from numb arms. Because even though he carried Sasuke in a baby carrier, he'd always keep his arms tightly wrapped around his otouto. He simply trusted his own arms better than the baby carrier for his brother's safety. No matter how many times his mother had assured him that the carrier was quite secure but Itachi just wouldn't take any chance. The phrase 'over protective' didn't even begin to cover Itachi's actions.

Being so over protective of his little brother definitely made Itachi's job a lot difficult. It didn't help the fact that Sasuke was too cute and as soon as someone saw him, they would automatically want to smoother him with kisses and pinches to his chubby cheeks. No one was sure how it happened but pretty soon a rule was developed- no one but family members were allowed to touch Sasuke. And a handful of people outside of family members. But they were people baby Sasuke was really comfortable with. This rule however wasn't developed by the overprotective big brother though. It was Sasuke himself. The baby would cry, scream at the top of his lungs and make a huge fuss if someone he didn't like or didn't know tried to hold him. And it might sound funny but the kid had the power to make someone go deaf. Itachi appreciated this behavior nonetheless. He too didn't like any stranger touching his baby brother.

An incident took place not too long ago when this unspoken rule became all too obvious to everyone. The Uchiha family was taking a little vacation on a beach resort. Itachi was walking by the pool with baby Sasuke in his arms. The younger brother was squealing with joy while the elder smiled affectionately at him. Suddenly, a girl about Itachi's age came running up to the brothers. As it appeared, she came on a vacation too along with her family.

"Hello, my name is Izumi. What's yours?" She asked Itachi. The girl's intention was clear. She wanted to befriend Itachi. However, neither the girl nor Itachi noticed the scowl on Sasuke's face. Someone made his big brother look away from him and little Sasuke did not like it at all. The look on Sasuke's face could be called irritation but it was so much more hilarious. And cute too. The poor girl had no idea what she was getting herself into.

"Itachi." He replied but said nothing else. Itachi certainly wasn't making it easy for the girl to make a conversation with him. Izumi felt lost for a moment about what to say next. But then she smiled again.

"Is she your little sister?" She asked looking at Sasuke who was still giving her a dark look. But the girl didn't realize it. She was just a kid herself after all.

"It's my little brother." Itachi clarified.

"Aww, he's so cute. Can I hold him?" Izumi asked excitedly. But Itachi's answer was short and to the point-

"No." It made the girl pout angrily.

"Why not?" She asked.

"Because I don't want him to cry." Itachi replied back. Alas, Izumi didn't heed his warning. She insisted on holding Sasuke.

"He won't cry." She said. Not to mention with utter confidence. As if Itachi didn't know his own little brother. It annoyed him a bit but Itachi didn't let it show.

"You won't cry, will you?" Izumi cooed at Sasuke and then took him from Itachi's arms before he could do anything to stop her.

And that was it. Without even realizing it, Izumi had committed the greatest crime ever. Sasuke hadn't only started to scream and cry at the top of his lungs but he started to scratch the girl's face and pull her hair as well. To put it simply, baby Sasuke had waged a full on war with his enemy who dared to take him away from his nii-san. Not even his mother Mikoto was allowed to do that. Izumi immediately gave Sasuke back to Itachi as if horrified. And she definitely was. Itachi on the other hand instead of apologizing to the girl, got busy calming down his otouto and make him smile again. Well he had warned the girl, hadn't he? Therefore he owed her no apology.

At that time, it seemed that was the first and last time Itachi and Sasuke were gonna cross paths with Izumi however that wasn't the case. In future, they'd meet again. And that encounter wouldn't be so short nor insignificant. Their lives would be much complicated then. Specially Itachi and Sasuke's.


	5. The Brothers' Childhood (Part-II)

 

 

**Chapter 5: The Brothers' Childhood (Part-II)**

 

Time flied by at its usual pace. Six months old Sasuke became a three years old kid. And there's only one phrase that could describe him correctly and that is 'brother worshiper'. Whereas Itachi was as always protective of his little brother, Sasuke was downright possessive of his older brother. The first step Sasuke took, it was towards Itachi. The first word he said was Nii-san. Any new thing that Sasuke learned was to make his big brother proud. And Itachi was indeed proud of his otouto. So very much. Everyday Itachi's love for his little brother only grew. Their bond only became stronger. No word could ever describe the feelings both brothers felt for each other.

It was practically common knowledge that during infancy, Sasuke had enjoyed his brother's attention immensely. Many had thought that when Sasuke would grow up, he wouldn't crave for Itachi's attention so much. That other things would occupy his mind. However, that didn't turn out to be the case at all. It seemed that at the age of three, Itachi's attention was essential for Sasuke's survival. He craved it even more than he did when he was barely a few months old. Now everyone suspected that Sasuke might never stop wanting his brother's attention. It really wouldn't be an exaggeration to say that Sasuke could go on without food or water for a day but not without Itachi's attention. And the older one always indulged. It appeared that Itachi actually liked it very much that his little brother wanted his attention so much. Though this did make their lives a bit difficult. The first year after Sasuke was born, the brothers were pretty much inseparable. But eventually other aspects of their lives, specially Itachi's started to interfere with the time they spend together. Nowadays, a huge portion of the day Itachi had to spend in school and doing homework. Sasuke was not happy about it at all but he understood his brother had to study. Soon he'd start going to school too. Besides, despite the busy schedule Itachi still somehow managed to find time for his little brother. Therefore, Sasuke had nothing to complain. Also because they could only spend limited time with each other, both brothers enjoyed each other's company immensely during that time.

Speaking of Itachi Uchiha's academic life, well the boy was a pure genius. Plain and simple. He was able to skip his second grade just after one year at school. Also despite being the youngest in his class, he was still the top student. Itachi was called the prodigy of the Uchiha family and rightfully so. The boy wasn't just an academic genius but he was quite mature for his own age as well. Itachi understood things, that others probably would've taken years to comprehend. His mind did work in the most mysterious ways. Even at such a young age. Itachi was acutely aware that he came from a wealthy and powerful family but he never showed any arrogance about that. Neither he flaunted his talents to his classmates and made them feel inferior. If anything he never hesitated to help another if his help was requested.

Itachi's first impression on a stranger would be that he was an aloof unsocial boy. He didn't have any friends. Didn't talk to anyone unless spoken too. Many thought of him as arrogant as well. They thought that the reason Itachi didn't speak with others because he looked down on them. Thought them inferior to him. However, that wasn't the truth at all. Itachi kept everyone at an arm's length because he knew that even if he understood the people around him, they wouldn't understand him. So why bother? Also that was his way of protecting himself as well. After all people never like something or someone they don't understand. Not that Itachi wanted people to like him or anything. He only wanted one person's affection and that was his little brother. And Sasuke was the only one who Itachi didn't keep at an arm's length. Obviously three year old Sasuke didn't fully understand what that meant. What a privilege it was. Exactly how much power Sasuke had over his brother. Truth to be told, even Itach's parents sometimes had a hard time reading the boy. Also they could never figure out what was Itachi really feeling behind that impassive mask of his. The only person who did understand Itachi well enough was Shishui. But sometimes he too couldn't be so sure about his cousin/best friend.

Someone might mistakenly assume that Sasuke got to be special simply for being Itachi's little brother. Though it was true for the most part but there was more to it. Surprisingly Sasuke was very sensitive to his brother's moods. He could sense what his nii-san was feeling to some extent. Sasuke himself wasn't aware of it but it was proven to Itachi on many occasions. Sasuke's action or rather reaction to Itachi's mood made it quite clear to the older. Itachi found this fact endearing but it never made any sense to him. After all it wasn't as if he and Sasuke were twins. It would've made sense if they were. Were their bond truly so strong? If there was ever any doubt, an incident that took place in Itachi's life cleared that up right away.

* * *

The weather was great that day. The day a tragic incident had occurred. It had quite an impact on Itachi's emotional and mental state. The morning of that day however was very normal. Mikoto had gone to Sasuke's room to wake up her darling boy. As usual the kid made a fuss about waking up. Sasuke was always grumpy after waking up. Specially if the person waking him up wasn't his dear brother. Little Sasuke had got out of bed with eyes still full of sleep. But instead of going to the bathroom to freshen up, the boy started walking out of his room. Little Sasuke here had a morning ritual before freshening up. According to his habit, Sasuke had started looking for his nii-san. Not to mention, he had found him in no time despite all the sleepiness. Itachi was in the library. He was sitting on the leather couch there with a book open on his lap. Without saying a word, Sasuke had moved the book away and got on his brother's lap as if he owned that place. And in Sasuke's mind, he certainly did. While straddling Itachi, the younger wrapped his arms around the elder and buried his face in Itachi's neck.

"Good morning nii-san." The three year old murmured in his brother's neck while nuzzling his face in there. It appeared Sasuke was about to fall asleep again since his brother's warmth was so very comforting to him. Being in Itachi's arms was the best place for little Sasuke. It was like that from the very beginning.

"Good morning otouto" said Itachi with a happy smile. He pulled Sasuke closer to him as he wrapped his own arms around the boy. The older brother too didn't feel that the day really started until Sasuke greeted him in the morning.

This morning ritual of Sasuke's began as soon as he learned how to walk. If for some reason Itachi didn't come to wake him up. Sasuke would go search for his big brother the first thing in the morning. And like a human GPS tracker, Sasuke would always find his brother no matter where he was in the mansion without fail. It was after greeting Itachi and snuggling with him for a while that Sasuke would go off to freshen up and afterwards have breakfast. Every morning it was the same.

"I knew he'd be here. Oh good grief" said their mother though with an affectionate smile. Mikoto was very happy that both her sons loved each other so much. And that they shared such a strong bond between them. A bond that only seemed to be growing stronger each day.

"Sasuke get off your brother and go freshen up. And Itachi go have breakfast. Your father will be dropping you off to school today."

"Yes mother" said Itachi obediently. Sasuke on the other hand grumbled unhappily but nevertheless got off his brother's lap reluctantly, knowing he had to let his nii-san eat breakfast before leaving for school. Itachi smiled at his little brother's unhappy face.

"Sorry Sasuke" said Itachi as he poked at Sasuke's forehead lightly. It was just something Itachi did whenever apologizing to his otouto. It was a special way of showing his affection and the fact that he was sorry. A special way reserved only for his beloved little brother.

"I'll spend time with you when I'm back okay." Itachi said making Sasuke happy immediately.

"Promise?" The kid asked excitedly.

"Yes promise. I'll even read you the story we hadn't finished the other day." That made Sasuke even happier. He quickly gave his brother a short but tight hug before running off towards his own room.

Later Fugaku had dropped Itachi off to school. The Leaf Academy. It was the most prestigious and famous school in Konoha. The school was established by Hashirama Senju many decades ago when Konoha first became the capital of Fire country. Currently Hiruzen Sarutobi was the headmaster of the academy. The school had a record of producing many successful people over the years. In fact, Fugaku, Izuna and Madara too had graduated from this very academy. Despite many rich people's kids studying at this institution because of its reputation, it wasn't exactly a rich kids' school. It was a public school so anyone was allowed to study there. The academy even gave scholarships to students whose family wasn't financially endowed. And the rules as well were same for everyone here. If anyone did something that deserved punishment, he or she would get detention even if the student's father was some rich businessman. Also donations to the school never won any favor for any student. Not even when the donation amount was an eight digit number. Well the academy didn't earn such high reputation for nothing.

Once inside the academy building, Itachi had quietly walked up to the notice board. A huge crowd was gathering in front of it. The results of the first term exams had been published. Itachi wasn't in a rush though. He'd planned to wait till the crowd was cleared before looking up his own results. However, he hadn't needed to wait for long as a few girls came running to him as soon as they spotted him.

"Itachi-kun, you've topped again this time." One of the girls had cheerfully announced. The others had started to praise him too. Occurrences such as this was nothing unusual for the Uchiha prodigy. Itachi was even aware of his fan clubs at school. Not that he'd ever acknowledge them.

"I see. Thank you for letting me know." Itachi had said politely.

When he had looked around the other students, Itachi saw that many of them were looking at him with jealousy and envy. It was to be expected and Itachi was pretty much used to of it by now. Not that he liked it but he was mature enough to make himself used to of both positive and negative attention. Truth to be told, Itachi appreciated neither kind of attention. But he never said anything to anyone. Most of the negative attention that Itachi received were from boys. The reason was fairly simple. Almost every girl in the school had a crush on Itachi Uchiha. Be it older or younger or of the same age. They never failed to give Itachi dreamy eyes. And that earned the Uchiha plenty glares from the boys.

Fortunately for Itachi there were a few in his class who did treat him normally. And in return Itachi also interacted with them the most at school. In his own way, Itachi even considered them his friends.

While Itachi attended his classes, back home little Sasuke was busy drawing a picture of himself and his nii-san, holding hands. Surely, he was going to present the drawing to Itachi as soon as his brother got back home. Predictably, Itachi would receive the drawing happily and praise Sasuke for his amazing work. And that in return would make little Sasuke very very happy. The effort and hard work Sasuke was putting into the drawing was amusing to see. Of course he wouldn't give his nii-san anything that wasn't perfect.

Sasuke was hurrying up because his big brother would be home soon. He needed to finish up before Itachi arrived. Sasuke was vigorously coloring the background when he had suddenly stopped. It was kind of abrupt. In a blink of an eye, Sasuke was running out of the room as fast as he could. He had gone to his mother looking very anxious and restless.

"Mom, I wanna go to nii-san." Sasuke had said very seriously. Mikoto however couldn't take it seriously. Instead she had sighed out heavily while shaking her head at her younger son in hopelessness. Obviously she had thought that Sasuke wanted to go to Itachi because he was simply missing him too much. But that hadn't been the case at all. The dreadful feeling the little boy was experiencing was there for a reason.

"Sasuke, your brother will be home soon." Mikoto had said while ruffling Sasuke's hair affectionately.

"Just go and play for the time being." With that Mikoto had left to mind her own business. On any other occasion little Sasuke would've pouted at being denied but this time he only got more restless and worried. He didn't like what he was feeling and hoped from the bottom of his heart that his big brother was alright.

"Nii-san." The three year old had whispered to himself. Hoping that his brother would come home soon and he'd get to see with his own eyes that everything was alright. And that he was experiencing this bad feeling for nothing. Unfortunately, Sasuke's fear only came true.

Back at the school, a terrible thing had happened. A great tragedy had taken place. And it indeed involved Itachi. Not long ago, after the classes ended for the day, Itachi was walking down the parking lot to get to his ride back home. Suddenly a car had charged towards him out of nowhere. Not to mention at a full speed. The intention of the driver was pretty clear. He was there to kill Itachi. It was an assassination. For a moment, Itachi was frozen on the spot, therefore couldn't move out of the way in time. The car was sure to hit and kill him, hadn't it for the fact that someone pushed him out of the way. The car however did hit someone. A boy named Tenma who had pushed Itachi and saved his life. But alas Tenma couldn't save himself. The poor soul took a direct hit and died on the stop. By the time, Itachi could grasp what had just happened, he found himself looking at the bloodied and broken body of his dead friend lying on the road. Itachi had immediately got into shock. He was physically unhurt but his mind however was severely damaged. Itachi couldn't move a single muscle in his body or even blink his eyes for that matter for a long time.

People had immediately rushed to him and Tenma. A crowd was formed around Itachi. The killer had already taken off. Someone had called cops, another called for an ambulance. The other students who had witnessed this incident looked very shaken. The teachers got busy trying to calm them down. The school authority had immediately called Fugaku. All these things were happening around Itachi but none of that had registered in the boy's mind. He remained utterly unresponsive.

* * *

As soon as Fugaku got the call from school, Madara and Izuna had also learned about the incident immediately. Things had escalated from there. First and foremost, they made sure Itachi got back home safely. Afterwards Madara and Izuna visited the morgue to see the dead boy. They felt terribly sorry for Tenma and his family. Only if they could do anything to bring the boy back to life. But no matter how grateful they felt for Tenma had sacrificed his own life to save Itachi's, but bringing someone back from dead was an impossible task. Izuna consoled the boy's family as best as he could and Madara had promised them that their boy would be avenged.

It wasn't said out loud but Madara had also decided to take Tenma's family under his care. He would make sure they were well taken care of for the rest of their lives. This was the least he could do to repay for Tenma's sacrifice. Not long after, Tenma's father found out that all his debt were miraculously taken care of. He even got a promotion in his job. Madara did it in a way so that the family wouldn't suspect anything and think that the Uchihas were trying to pay for Tenma's life with money. The last thing Madara wanted to do was offend Tenma's family. The Uchiha family was furthest from being innocent. Specially Madara. But that didn't mean they weren't capable of good deeds. There was goodness in each member of the family. They got feelings and emotions too. It was just that they were very good at keeping their good side hidden. It wasn't unreasonable though. In the corporate world, where it was dog eats dog kind of situation, goodness was something everyone was always ready to exploit.

Speaking of the assassination attempt itself, Madara had ordered his most skilled and trusted men to investigate the matter and find the culprit as soon as possible. Who the hell would dare try and kill an Uchiha? Whoever it was needed to be put down immediately. The hired assassin had ditched the car and blew it up with bomb at the first opportunity after running away from the school parking lot. On the first day of the investigation though, the assassin was found dead. Obviously someone had killed him so that there was no leads to the real culprit. Despite that the investigation didn't come to a dead end. The Uchihas wouldn't give up so easily. It was just that the bastard behind all these would just get to live a little longer. Needless to say, the security of the Uchihas increased over night. Specially for Itachi and Sasuke.

* * *

On the other hand, Itachi had taken his friend Tenma's sacrifice to the heart. It affected him greatly and made him terribly sad. He felt guilty too. Itachi felt that it was his fault that his friend had died. Being an Uchiha Itachi knew someone would try to kill him at one point in his life. Sure he didn't think it'd be this soon but still he should've been cautious. Itachi shouldn't have let anyone get close to him. He shouldn't have made any friend. If Tenma didn't consider Itachi his friend, surely the boy wouldn't have tried to save him. And then die doing so. Tenma wasn't alive because he was involved in Itachi's life. No matter how insignificant his involvement was up till the moment he died for Itachi. After this incident Itachi was bound to isolate himself more around other people.

Itachi had attended Tenma's funeral in the morning. The same night, he couldn't sleep at all. Itachi was not only sad but angry as well. Angry at the man who killed his friend. Angry at his father who had told him not to let this death affect him so much for being an Uchiha he was sure to witness more deaths in his life. Angry at his uncles for they were still unable to find the one responsible for his friend's death. But most of all Itachi was angry at himself. For he was not only the most responsible for Tenma's death but he was also helpless to do anything to avenge his friend. For the first time Itachi regretted not being an adult. Though none of that anger or sadness was visible on Itachi's face. He had even accepted his father's advise acting perfectly polite.

No one was aware of Itachi's inner turmoil. Well no one except for a certain someone. It was quite late at night. Itachi was gazing out the window unable to sleep with how he was feeling. Since Itachi was alone at the moment, the boy didn't bother to hide his sadness. His beautiful eyes reflected the pain he was feeling. However, Itachi's solitude didn't last for long for his little brother had quietly slipped into his room. It was way past Sasuke's bedtime. The little one should've been sleeping like a log by now. But he appeared to be wide awake. It wasn't really an uncommon thing for Sasuke to sneak into his brother's room at night. In fact he did it quite often. Sometimes to sleep in with his brother, sometimes to cuddle and hear stories or sometimes to play some kid's game. But it usually wasn't at such a late hour.

"Why are you still wake otouto? You should be sleeping right now." Itachi said to Sasuke as his little brother walked up to him. Itachi had also covered up his sadness quickly. Wiping away the tears before Sasuke could see them.

"But nii-san, you're wake too." Sasuke pointed out as he sat on his knees in front of his brother. Itachi sighed out heavily.

"I can't sleep otouto." Surprisingly he confessed, however not really expecting his little brother to understand why exactly he couldn't sleep. After all Sasuke was only a three year old kid. Also he didn't know any details of what had happened. All Sasuke knew was that a boy at Itachi's school had died. Therefore what Sasuke said next, had surprised Itachi a little.

"Nii-san you are sad." He stated without any doubt in his voice, not to mention Sasuke sounded very upset about it as well. Obviously he didn't like that his nii-san was sad. Itachi on the other hand had to wonder how did Sasuke know that. He was certain his face wasn't showing any sadness at the moment.

"What makes you think I'm sad?" The older brother asked curiously. In response, Sasuke titled his head cutely as he looked into his brother's eyes.

"Your eyes nii-san." The three year old said.

"My eyes?" Itachi questioned with confusion.

"They don't look happy. Nii-san why are you sad?" Sasuke asked with utmost anxiousness. He had to know what made his brother sad. He just had to.

"It's nothing otouto." Itachi lied.

"I'll feel better tomorrow." He tried to assure little Sasuke but apparently it wasn't good enough.

"But I want nii-san to feel better now." Saying that Sasuke threw himself at his brother. He wrapped his little arms around Itachi and hugged him tightly. The younger buried his face into the elder's chest. Itachi too embraced Sasuke back and pulled his little brother as close to him as possible.

"Are you sad because of the boy who died nii-san?" Sasuke asked hesitatingly. Upon getting no response from his brother, Sasuke pulled away a little to look at him.

"Please don't be sad nii-san. Mom said that boy has gone to heaven now which is a very nice place. And that he'd be very happy there. So you don't have to feel sad for him nii-san. Please, I don't want my aniki sad." Sasuke said in a desperate voice of a three year old. After this Itachi had to smile for his brother's sake. The last thing he wanted was to make Sasuke worried.

"You are right Sasuke. Tenma is in a better place now. I won't feel sad anymore. Thank you Sasuke. You made me feel better." Itachi assured and his words were indeed sincere. Being comforted by his little brother was just what he needed. However, despite Itachi's assurance, Sasuke still gazed deeply into his brother's eyes. As if to see for himself if his brother was telling the truth about not being sad anymore. Well whatever Sasuke saw in Itach's eyes, it made him happy immediately and he flashed a huge grin at his nii-san. And then he went right back to nuzzling Itachi's chest again like a little kitten.

"Now Sasuke's happy too. I can't be happy if nii-san is not happy." The kid mumbled into his brother's chest. Itachi had heard it quite clearly and that moment he realized that their bond was not only strong but it was unique as well. And if at some point in life Sasuke too started realizing just how special their bond was and that he was actually capable of perceiving his big brother's emotions and feelings flawlessly, then Itachi would never be able to hide anything from him. Ever. There would be no secrets between them.

During their childhood Itachi didn't think there was anything he'd need to hide from his little brother. Unfortunately things changed when the brothers grew up. And what Itachi had found endearing at childhood, became something for him to worry about later. If only things weren't so complicated between them. If only they were like normal brothers. If only...


	6. Wrath Of An Uchiha (Part-I)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning- There is child abuse in this chapter. Read at your own risk.

 

 

**Chapter 6: Wrath Of An Uchiha (Part-I)  
**

 

It's been three years since Tenma's death. Unfortunately, the real culprit hasn't been found yet. Every lead they've encountered during the investigation turned out to be a dead end. And even though, Madara kept the investigation going, but after so long, the Uchihas had very little hope of ever finding their enemy. Whoever it was, really knew how to hide. That being said, Madara had no intention of ever giving up though. After all he had a promise to keep. Also, he had to make sure that the saying 'No one can mess with the Uchihas and get away with it' was a real thing and not just mere words.

A lot has changed in the past years. Sasuke's a six year old boy now and Itachi has skipped yet another grade in his school. At this rate he'd graduate from school in no time. Whereas Itachi's brilliance continued to awe everyone around him, no one really noticed the changes in him. Itachi was an aloof boy to begin with but after Tenma's death, he became more unsocial at school. He hardly spoke with anyone. That to when he had no other choice. No one felt worried about it though. Because whenever Itachi did interact with someone, he was always polite and showed no outward expression that he didn't want to speak to anyone. People just assumed Itachi to be a quiet type of boy and that was that. In fact, it made him cooler somehow. Specially with the girls. Itachi still had his fan girls and fan clubs. But as usual he never acknowledged them. Itachi knew, no matter how much his fans swooned over him, none of them would ever put their lives in danger for him. Not like Tenma did. It was a relieve for Itachi. He didn't want anyone else to get hurt because of him. That's why Itachi strategically pushed away all his potential friends. The Uchiha prodigy would rather be lonely than have someone lose their life for him.

Itachi was fine with having no friends other than Shishui. He was fine being lonely. He was fine with pretending with everyone that he was alright. Showing expressions on his face that weren't true. The only time he hated doing it was when he was with Sasuke. He hated pretending with Sasuke. He hated concealing his true emotions and feelings from his little brother. But ironically, Sasuke was the one Itachi began pretending with the most over the years. Needless to say, it was to protect Sasuke. No way in hell Itachi was going to drag his little brother in his darkness. Yes, Itachi truly believed he was plagued with darkness. The complexity of how his mind worked. His way to early achieved maturity. Even his intelligence was nothing but a burden to Itachi. Because of his uniqueness the boy never got to enjoy a carefree childhood. But he would certainly protect Sasuke's. Itachi wanted to make sure Sasuke got to be a child for as long as needed. But that wouldn't be possible if Sasuke even got a hint of how miserable or frustrated Itachi sometimes felt. The boy would worry himself sick. Hence, Itachi had no choice but to pretend with Sasuke too. He was getting so good at it that Sasuke actually believed everything was alright with his nii-san. No longer the boy could read Itachi's eyes like he used to. However, there were still days when Sasuke would inquire about how Itachi was feeling or if he was alright. It seemed gut feelings were difficult to fool. Sasuke would always feel uneasy whenever Itachi felt really down about something.

Speaking of Itachi's feelings and emotions, the Uchiha prodigy really believed that he was a master at controlling his emotions. If not that he was definitely very good at hiding it. However, something happened, something utmost shocking and horrifying that proved Itachi wrong about himself. Never before anyone thought that Itachi would be capable of violence. Not even Itachi himself. Certainly not at such a young age. But the boy did become violent, so much so that he almost killed someone.

**Flashback**

_The Uchiha family was attending an evening party hosted by Hiashi Hyuga. The Hyuga family owned the Byakugan Corp. This company rivaled the Sharingan Corp. If one company was in the lead one year the other would be in the lead the next year. Despite being rivals, the Uchihas and the Hyugas weren't exactly bitter enemies who wanted to take each other down at every opportunity. In fact, they thought of each other as healthy competition. And even though a merger between these two company would ever never happen but there was still mutual respect between both parties. Hence whenever the Hyugas hosted a huge party, the Uchihas were always invited and vice versa. Both families would never miss an opportunity to get together and rub their own successes on the other's face._

_This time was no different. Madara was boasting about the huge success of a recent project to Hiashi while the CEO of Byakugan Corp. let Madara know that his company was soon expanding. Anyway, whereas the men did their business talk and the ladies gossiped about the latest fashion trends and who was having an affair with who; Itachi Uchiha stood quietly close to his father. Even though he was still young but Fugaku thought his older son was ready to attend such events and learn how to associate with other business families. Itachi wished Shishui was here but his cousin was out of country. Though Itachi didn't show it but he was getting bored out of his mind. He just wanted to go home. Where his adorable little brother was waiting for him._

_The thought of Sasuke made Itachi both happy and sad at the same time. Well Itachi always felt happy while thinking about his baby brother, no surprise there. But he felt sad this time because when they left for this party, Sasuke was crying a lot. He wanted to come too. Mostly because his nii-san was going. But Sasuke was too young to attend an evening party for grownups that would most likely go on even after mid night. And so he was left behind. Itachi wanted to get back to his otouto as soon as possible and make him smile again. If there was anything Itachi couldn't stand, it was Sasuke's tears. The boy wondered if his little brother was still feeling upset. Knowing Sasuke, he probably was. Little did Itachi or anyone else for that matter know that bringing Sasuke to the party would've really been the best thing to do?_

_Back at Amaterasu the four year old Sasuke Uchiha was playing in the sand box. There was a personal playground for Sasuke within the mansion. The kid was making something in the sand but he was rather absentminded. Sasuke was clearly sulking but he was done crying. It was no use anyway. Besides, a Uchiha shouldn't cry. Also Sasuke realized that if he didn't want his parents to treat him like a baby anymore then first he needed to stop acting like one. He needed to be more like his big brother. Sasuke may not be a prodigy like his older brother but he was not a dumb kid either. The six year old was determined to prove himself and make his father, mother and big brother proud of him._

_"Hey kid, what are you making there?" Suddenly a voice asked. Sasuke looked up and found that it was one of the security guards. He had shoulder length white hair with a slight hint of blue to it. And his eyes were of green color. He was called Mizuki. That was what the name tag on his uniform said anyway. Apparently Mizuki was patrolling this part of the mansion where Sasuke was playing. It could've been a mere coincident but was it really?  
_

_"You should refer to me as Sasuke-sama." Sasuke said without answering the real question. He didn't need to explain what he was doing to a lowly security guard. Itachi may be humble but Sasuke was not._

_"I am terribly sorry Sasuke-sama. Please forgive my rudeness." Mizuki said bowing deeply. However there was a mocking tone to his voice but Sasuke didn't realize that. He went back to minding his own business. The guard understood he was being dismissed from the Uchiha's attention and the kid wanted him to leave him alone but Mizuki didn't walk away. Instead he approached Sasuke._

_"You look upset Sasuke-sama." The guard stated making Sasuke look up again and glare at him._

_"That's none of your business." He snapped rudely._

_"I just wanted to make you feel better" said Mizuki defending himself._

_"I don't need your help. Just leave me alone" said Sasuke, getting annoyed with the guard's unwanted presence. He was already in a terrible mood. Sasuke didn't need anyone making it worse.  
_

_"Alright alright, calm down. I just thought you wanted to go to that party your parents and brother went to. I could've helped... Buuuut since you don't want my help…." Mizuki trailed off and turned around to leave but he knew the fish was already in the hook._

_"WAIT!" Sasuke exclaimed out loud as Mizuki had expected and stopped him from leaving._

_"Yes Sasuke-sama?" Mizuki asked pretending to not have any clue as to why Sasuke suddenly stopped him._

_"Can you really take me to that party?" Sasuke asked trying not to sound too hopeful. But he really wanted to go. And the reason was- well obviously Itachi._

_Attending parties, soirees, and social events were a common occurrence for the Uchiha family. The difference this time was that, for the first time only Sasuke was left behind. Before this, Itachi would stay home with him. Therefore Sasuke never felt left out or alone._ _In fact on the nights their parents would be out late, both brothers spent a wonderful time together. Itachi would play with Sasuke and no one would interrupt them and tell Itachi to go and do homework first. Then when eating dinner, Sasuke could talk about all sorts of nonsense with his brother instead of listening to boring business talk which he understood nothing of. Obviously when having dinner with their parents, it was all about how the business was going, or which deal they were about to crack or reject or this and that. Mikoto would participate in the conversation. Itachi would talk about his studies and sometimes ask business related questions. And as for Sasuke, he would get bored out of his mind. Not that he ever showed it or anything. Having dinner with Itachi alone though was profoundly more enjoyable and fun for little Sasuke. After dinner, the brothers would watch a movie or Itachi would read Sasuke a story. All in all, little Sasuke actually_ _looked forward to his parents going to a night party. Unfortunately this time they took Itachi with them. Hence, Sasuke was all alone. And the kid didn't like it one bit._

_"Why yes of course. That's why I offered my help" said Mizuki, looking very innocent._

_"But you'll have to do exactly what I say." He added. Sasuke only thought about it for a second before he vehemently nodded his head._

_"Alright. Tell me what I have to do?" The kid asked eagerly. He was already getting very excited._

_"First go back inside and tell your nursemaid that you're going to bed early. Then go to your bedroom and lock the door and then open your window. I'll get inside through there and then I'll tell you what to do next. Can you do this?" Mizuki asked and Sasuke confidently nodded his head._

_"Yes, of course I can." With that Sasuke ran back inside the mansion and did exactly what he was told to do. Sure enough Mizuki entered the bedroom through the window. Sasuke couldn't wait to hear the next instruction._

_"What do I have to do now?" He asked impatiently. Mizuki reached inside his jacket pocket and pulled out a wrapped square shaped chocolate. He held it out for Sasuke._

_"Now you have to eat this." Mizuki said. He thought it was going to be easy but Sasuke crunched up his nose in disgust._

_"I don't like sweets." He stated at once. Mizuki narrowed his eyes at Sasuke and glared at him but only for a second. He quickly hid that expression and looked calmly at the little Uchiha._

_"Well if you don't eat this, I can't take you to the party." Mizuki said and he started to leave but Sasuke stopped him immediately._

_"No, don't leave. I'll eat it." He agreed quickly. Though Sasuke didn't really understand why he needed to eat a chocolate to go to a party. But he wasn't gonna question the guard and have him leave. If only Sasuke knew better. But in his defense, he was merely a six year old child. Quite a naive and innocent one at that. And so Sasuke opened the wrapper and ate the chocolate._

_As soon as he swallowed, Sasuke felt his head starting to spin. He didn't understand what was going on and he lost his ability to think as well. Sasuke opened his mouth to ask what was happening but before he could utter a single word, he lost his consciousness and fainted on the floor. Mizuki crouched over Sasuke and checked if the kid was really unconscious or not. There was no CCTV inside the bedroom, therefore there was nothing to worry about. Once Mizuki was sure the boy wouldn't wake up anytime soon, a huge nasty grin appeared on his face. And his eyes showed nothing but ill intents. Mizuki licked his lips as he looked down at Sasuke's innocent face lustfully. He had been waiting for such an opportunity for a very long time._

_Ever since Mizuki saw little Sasuke over a year ago when he first joined the security team for the Uchiha household, he wanted to devour this kid. And the fact that it wasn't easy for anyone to get close to Sasuke, made Mizuki want the little Uchiha even more. He knew he'd only get one shot with little Sasuke but that was all he wanted. He'd be satisfied with just that. Mizuki didn't want to own Sasuke or anything. He simply wanted a taste of the forbidden fruit. And Sasuke Uchiha was most certainly a forbidden fruit. Especially for the likes of him._

_It was rather puzzling that despite possessing such a sick and twisted mind, Mizuki's records were awfully clean. Of course otherwise he would've never had a job as a security guard for the Uchiha family. It could be because he never acted on his sick desires before. That or he was extremely good at hiding his misdeeds. Either way, now poor Sasuke was a beautiful butterfly trapped in the mouth of a hungry lizard. And due to his unconscious state, he couldn't even fight back. Mizuki picked Sasuke up from the floor and laid him down on the bed. He gently stroked his temple._

_"It's a sin to possess such a lewd beauty. You must be punished, Sasuke-sama." Mizuki whispered the name mockingly into Sasuke's ear. Then he proceeded to kiss the kid's face, his jaw, his neck but not his lips. He'd save that for last. Mizuki pulled away only to take off Sasuke's shirt and pants. Leaving the boy stark naked for his eyes to feast on. First he took a couple of pictures of Sasuke like that with his phone. Not for blackmail or anything but for a more personal use. Which was even more disturbing. Once Mizuki was done with taking photos and eye fuck Sasuke, he got on the bed and right on top of the kid. He resumed kissing Sasuke. And with each kiss, Mizuki became bolder. He started to lick and bite too. Not caring at all about leaving any mark behind. He'd disappear long before anyone found them anyway. So, why the hell bother about it?_

_Mizuki continued his ministration. He bit down hard on the tiny nipples and sucked on them mercilessly. When he was done, both spots showed deep red bruises. They'd turn purple later. Kissing, licking and biting, Mizuki went downwards. He took in Sasuke's little penis in mouth and sucked that hard as well. By then the molester himself was as hard as rock. He couldn't wait any longer. And he wasn't gonna wait either. This wasn't making love. This was punishment. Mizuki was punishing Sasuke for being such a temptation. For making him attracted to his body. For driving him crazy everyday doing nothing but existing. Mizuki half wished that the kid was wide wake. So that he could see the fear and pain in Sasuke's eyes. So that the kid would know he was being punished and what exactly he was being punished for. But keeping Sasuke wake for this would've been a stupid move. He'd have made things unnecessarily difficult for Mizuki. Had he been wake, Sasuke would've made a lot of noises even if he was all tied up with his mouth gagged. And all that ruckus would've attracted someone's attention for sure. After all there were plenty servants and housemaids within the mansion. But no one would know anything now. At least not until it was too late. Mizuki congratulated himself in his mind for such a brilliant plan. Well he had this plan made for a long time; the man was simply waiting for the perfect opportunity, which presented itself tonight.  
_

_"Sasuke Uchiha, the youngest member of such a powerful family. And yet he's at my disposal to do as I please. Not to mention in his own home" said the psycho as he unzipped his pants. Mizuki was feeling exhilarated, he was enjoying this so much._

_The depraved man took out his hard member and stroked it a couple of times. Then he placed his hardness in front of Sasuke's little puckered entrance. The man pushed but the hole was too small. Even the tip didn't go in. It was doubtful that his entire cock would go inside even if he tore through the hole. Mizuki growled in anger. He removed his cock and decided to insert a finger first. But even that proved to be very difficult. Deciding that it was too much work, Mizuki abandoned Sasuke's entrance but by no means the deviant was sparing the boy. After all there was another hole he could fuck. Mizuki forcefully opened up Sasuke's mouth and shoved his hard cock in it. His tip hit the back of Sasuke's throat at the first thrust. From there on began a vigorous rhythm of hard thrusts. The inside of the mouth was so wet and warm, and it gave Mizuki so much pleasure that he couldn't stop himself from moaning.  
_

_"Yes... oh...ah.. yes...mm." He continued to moan and murmur how much he liked it. The bastard obviously had no concern for how he was damaging Sasuke's mouth and throat. The kid may not be feeling any pain then but he was bound to feel it later. Thankfully, the wicked child abuser was done in five minutes or so. The longer it would've taken him, the severer the damages would've been. Mizuki pulled out his cock from Sasuke's mouth before he came and shot his load on the boy's face. It pleased him immensely to see Sasuke's innocent face dirtied with his semen.  
_

_The man released a deep breath, feeling both sexually and mentally satisfied. He tucked his now limp cock back inside his pants. Once he calmed down enough, the white haired man took Sasuke's shirt and pants and put them back on the boy. He even covered the kid with the blanket as a nice gesture on his part. After that Mizuki leaned over Sasuke once again. There was still a little bit of cum left on his face. Most of it wiped away when Mizuki dressed him back. The reason the man was still lingering was because there was still something he had to do. And so Mizuki closed the distance and pressed his lips against Sasuke's. This time he decided to savor the taste of Sasuke's skin rather than rushing it. He sucked and licked and bit the kid's lips as long as he didn't feel satisfied. Once he was done, Mizuki got up from the bed and left through the window as if he didn't just committed an atrocity just now._

_However, the nut-job knew he had to hurry and leave Amaterasu right away and then get out of Konoha as soon as possible. His deed wouldn't stay a secret therefore he must go underground and stay hidden for a while. Because if the Uchihas caught him, it'd mean certain death. But Mizuki had no desire to die so young. To think that someone who stayed close to the Uchihas for a year and was well aware of exactly how powerful this family was, that Mizuki would fear to do something so daring as to molest the youngest member of the family. But his action made it clear that he wasn't afraid at all. Not to mention he was quite confident that he'd be able to escape unscathed. Either this man got away with committing a crime like this in the past which gave him the confidence or he truly was a demented being._

_It was past 2am in the morning when Fugaku and Mikoto returned home with Itachi. Despite being exhausted as soon as Itachi stepped inside the mansion, he went up to check on his little brother. Clearly Sasuke was asleep but Itachi couldn't wait till morning to see him. For some reason the older brother was feeling a little anxious. Itachi reached Sasuke's bedroom and turned the doorknob to open the door. But the door didn't open as it was locked from inside. Itach's eyebrows furrowed immediately._

_"That's strange." He said to himself. Of course it was strange since Sasuke never locked his door before._

_"What is it honey?" Mikoto asked. She too had come up to check on her second son._

_"Mother the door is locked" said Itachi. Mikoto frowned too hearing that._

_"That is indeed strange."_

_"Perhaps Sasuke did this because he is mad at us. Don't worry. I'll get the keys and open the door." Mikoto left to get the keys. Itachi remained outside the door and he wondered to himself exactly how angry his little brother was. But Itachi was confident that he would be able to melt away that anger in no time. It made him smile a little to himself. Also Sasuke looked extremely cute when he was angry and pouting._

_It didn't take long for Mikoto to come back with the keys. She opened the door and both her and Itachi stepped inside the room. Mikoto turned on the lights but kept it dim enough as to not disturb Sasuke's slumber. Everything looked normal. Sasuke was sleeping peacefully on the bed. The room was neat and clean. The only thing out of place was the window which was open and it shouldn't have been like that. After all the night was pretty cold. However, Mikoto brushed off this matter lightly. Perhaps Sasuke had opened the window for some reason and then forgot to close it._

_"Itachi close the window, will you?" She said to her elder son. Itachi nodded and went to close the window. He immediately felt that something was not right. But Itachi couldn't find any reason for feeling this way. Because everything indeed looked okay. Perhaps he was just being paranoid. Mikoto on the other hand walked over to Sasuke to give him a kiss. She noticed nothing wrong at first. But then as she went to kiss Sasuke's forehead, she smelled something strange on his face. The kind of smell that shouldn't be anywhere near Sasuke. Feeling utterly confused, Mikoto smelled Sasuke's face again. No, there was no mistake. Her son's face indeed smelled like dried cum. Now, feeling both confused and worried, Mikoto pushed the blanket off of Sasuke._

_"Itachi increase the brightness of the lights please." She said to her other son._

_"Mother, what's wrong?" Itachi asked sensing his mother's sudden distress._

_"Just do as I said Itachi." Mikoto snapped at him which startled Itachi but he did what he was told and then he quickly walked over to his mother's side. Itachi watched as Mikoto started to check Sasuke's body rather frantically. He felt confused at first but then he saw it. He saw the bruises coloring red and blue all over his little brother's body. Itachi was shocked speechless and absolutely horrified. He couldn't believe his own eyes._

_"Itachi call you father now!" Mikoto yelled out but Itachi couldn't move an inch. He heard her alright but at that moment his mother's voice was nothing but a background noise. Itachi couldn't remove his eyes from the bruises._

_"ITACHI! ITACHI!" His mother shouted at his face and shook him strongly. It snapped Itachi out of his shock._

_"Bring your father here. Hurry!" Mikoto had tears running down her face now. Itachi ran out of the room to get his father as fast as he could. Mikoto gathered Sasuke in her arms and started crying hard while holding him. It was obvious now that the boy wasn't merely sleeping but he was unconscious. Fugaku came running into the bedroom._

_"Mikoto, what happened?" He asked worriedly. The man was shocked to see his wife crying while holding their son._

_"Hospital. We have to take him to the hospital." Mikoto said through her sobs. Fugaku didn't need to ask why as he saw the marks on Sasuke's body. The man was about to lose his mind too but he couldn't afford to do it. Not at that moment. They needed to take care of Sasuke first._

_It didn't take long for the family to get to the hospital. The doctors started treating Sasuke immediately. Madara and Izuna were also informed of the situation and they arrived at the hospital as fast as they could._

_"Fugaku, Mikoto, how did this happen?" Asked Izuna with shock in his voice._

_"Wasn't Sasuke inside the mansion?"_

_"Yes, he was. Someone must have broken in" said Fugaku, rubbing a hand over his forehead. A clear sign of stress and worry. Mikoto on the other hand still continued crying while holding onto her husband. She felt so helpless and scared. Just who could do something like this to her little angel? What kind of monster was he?  
_

_"That's impossible with the new security system" said Madara._

_"It has to be someone working inside the mansion. Perhaps one of the servants. I'll go look into it immediately. Whoever did this, won't get away with it." Madara's voice promised death. He'd show no mercy to this person.  
_

_"I'll come with you uncle" said Itachi and it wasn't a request. As much as Itachi would've loved to stay close to his little brother but there was nothing he could do to help here. And truth to be told, Itachi couldn't bear to see Sasuke like this. Hence, he'd rather help finding the person who put his brother in the hospital. And once Itachi found him…. let's just say the culprit would beg for death._

**End Of Flashback**


	7. Wrath Of An Uchiha (Part-II)

 

 

**Chapter 7: Wrath Of An Uchiha (Part-II)**

 

Mizuki Akage, what a disgusting man. More shocking was the fact that the Uchihas who prided themselves for having a keen eye when it comes to judging a person's character, never suspected this man to be so sick in the head. How could they not sense anything off of that man? Yes, Mizuki's background was spotless but when personally interacting with him, why no one felt anything suspicious? Was he that good at hiding his true color? Or were the Uchihas senses becoming dull? To say that the Uchiha family was feeling enraged was the understatement of the century. Not only they wanted to kill that deranged man in the most painful way possible but they felt angry at themselves as well for letting something so horrible happen to little Sasuke. It shouldn't have happened. Sweet little Sasuke shouldn't have had to experience something like that.

Every member in the Uchiha family wanted Mizuki's blood. They were thirsty for it. But nowhere near as much as Itachi wanted it. How dare that bastard hurt his little brother! Itachi would definitely make him pay. The things that were going through Itachi's head; no eleven year old should be capable of thinking them. But then again, Itachi's mind was never normal to begin with. Like others the boy too felt angry at himself for never noticing anything suspicious about this Mizuki. So much for being a prodigy. After this incident though, as Itachi looked back, he did remember this man looking at Sasuke from afar a couple of time. But at that time, Itachi only thought he was looking out for his brother. Besides, Sasuke was an extremely cute looking kid. There was hardly anyone who didn't look at him. Who knew instead of concern, that sick pervert possessed dirty thoughts about little Sasuke. Yes, Itachi would definitely make him pay.

"Your father called from the hospital Itachi." Madara said to his nephew. He and Itachi were done interrogating all the stuff members at the Amaterasu mansion. Actually through this investigation did they find out about Mizuki. Madara had involved officer Ibiki even from the Konoha intelligence bureau. Ibiki was the best when it came to extracting information from someone.

After all the interrogation, it was proven that Mizuki who went missing immediately after the assault, had acted alone and all on his own. No other servant or maid was his accomplice. Still Madara had insisted on firing all the current staff members and hire new ones. Specially the nursemaid. After all it was her responsibility to look after Sasuke. If only she had gone to check up on him after Sasuke went to bed, then such horror could've been avoided. However, Itachi didn't condone this judgment. Well not all of it anyway. He didn't think it was fair to punish all the staff members for a crime they didn't commit. Although he did agree to firing the nursemaid. She was clearly incompetent to protect his little brother.

"Sasuke has woken up and he's asking for you." Madara informed Itachi who nodded his head and inwardly sighed out in relief. Every passing second in the past twelve hours had been hell for Itachi. He was worried sick for his baby brother.

"I must leave then. Will you come with me uncle?" Itachi asked.

"I'll go visit Sasuke later. Obito gave me a call earlier. We need more men in the search party. That bastard must not leave Konoha." Madara's voice was dead cold as he spoke of that soon to be dead bastard. 'No one gets away after messing with an Uchiha'. Madara was still bitter about not finding the culprit who made an attempt on Itachi's life. He would be damned if he let this sick bastard get away too. The reputation of the Uchihas was at stake. More than that someone dared to harm his family. It was as unforgivable as it was intolerable.

"I completely agree" said Itachi. However, he wasn't that worried about that man leaving Konoha. Because no matter where in this world that man ran to and hid, Itachi would find him out. But still it'd be better to find him sooner rather than later. For Itachi's sanity's sake.

"I'll go and be with Sasuke for now but uncle, you must let me know as soon as you get any information" said Itachi and he was dead serious about it. That bastard Mizuki was his prey.

"Trust me Itachi, I'll be the last person to get in between you and your revenge. Don't forget I've a younger brother too. I know better than anyone, after what happened, you're entitled to have your revenge. Your father and mother however might have a problem with you being involved in this" warned Madara. Itachi knew his uncle wasn't wrong. No matter how much of a prodigy he was, Itachi was still only an eleven year old boy. And his parents were protective of him like any other parent would be of their child. They wouldn't want Itachi involved in revenge business. Especially his mother Mikoto.

"They will but they can't stop me" said Itachi with determination.

Looking at Itachi now, Madara remembered his own younger self. He used to be just like Itachi. Madara too was a prodigy in the Uchiha family. He wasn't able to start a company at twenty and then turn that into one of the most powerful business empires for no reason. Madara had a gut feeling that Itachi would exceed even him. The kid was a rare gem. And because Itachi reminded Madara so much of himself, the man had big plans for Itachi in the near future. But that was a concern for later. Much later. Right now their focus was entirely on revenge.

"Very well then, Zetsu will drive you to the hospital" said Madara. The mentioned person appeared before them. Zetsu was Madara's bodyguard, chauffeur, errand boy, spy etc. etc. Madara simply needed to utter a command and Zetsu would fulfill it.

"Thank you uncle" said Itachi and with that he left with Zetsu.

* * *

It took half an hour for Itachi to arrive at the hospital. He was about to turn a corner after walking down a long corridor when Itachi saw doctor Tsunade speaking with his parents outside Sasuke's room. Instead of making his presence known, Itachi stood hidden to eavesdrop in on the conversation.

"Thank goodness that he wasn't conscious at all during the assault. Had he been awake, his mental scars would've been far worse than his physical ones. Right now, he's just confused about what had happened to him. I'd suggest not to tell him the truth" advised doctor Tsunade.

"Did he tell you anything Tsunade-sama?" Mikoto asked.

"He wouldn't say anything to us." She said worriedly. Mikoto could still feel the bones inside her body shaking. This whole situation was like a terrifying nightmare. Someone had sexually abused her little boy. He could've easily killed Sasuke too. The mere thought of it caused a nasty twist in Mikoto's stomach. The worst thing was, this evildoing had happened in their very home. Inside their safe heaven. How would she ever feel safe in that house anymore with her sons?

"It was difficult to make him talk but from what little he told me, I understand that he wanted to go to some party because you had taken his brother there and not him. A security guard of your mansion offered to take him there. And he also gave him a chocolate to eat and said if he didn't eat it then he won't take him to that party. Obviously the chocolate contained the drugs that knocked out Sasuke" explained doctor Tsunade.

"Once he's recovered, do teach the kid not to trust a stranger again. Even though that man was someone working for you, he was still a stranger to Sasuke. And teach him about good touch and bad touch too. I hope something like this never happens to the kid again but… better safe than be sorry."

"Yes Tsunade-sama, you're absolutely right. In fact we're considering enrolling both Itachi and Sasuke into martial arts classes."

"That's a good idea" agreed Tsunade. After all the best protection was self-protection.

"What about his physical injuries Tsunade-sama?" asked Fugaku. The man was no less worried than his wife. And damn he wanted to rip that bastard Mizuki apart limb from limb.

"He'd have difficulties speaking for a week or two. There was no penetration, so no internal rectum injuries. Though he'd be a little uncomfortable there for a day or two because that man had definitely tried to penetrate him. Sasuke said there was a little pain in his penis as well but it should go away soon. If it doesn't, I'll prescribe a different medicine for it. The bruises will heal and the scars will fade away with time. Thankfully none of them was too serious. But use the ointment I've prescribed for faster healing." As a doctor Tsunade knew the situation could've been far worse. Sasuke's injuries could've been far worse. So she was glad that the boy wasn't damaged beyond repair. After all it seemed only yesterday to Tsunade when she witnessed an infant Sasuke fighting death and claiming his own life.

"Thank you Tsunade-sama for all your help" said Fugaku very sincerely. And he did truly mean it.

"No need to thank me. I only did my job. Take very good care of Sasuke. And if there's any problem, contact me immediately" said Tsunade. Afterwards she left to go see her other patients. Once doctor Tsunade was gone, Itachi turned around the corner and walked up to his parents.

"Father. Mother." Itachi addressed them calmly.

"Oh thank goodness Itachi you're here. Sasuke's been asking for you. He wouldn't eat anything until he sees you" said Mikoto as she heaved out a sigh of relief.

"Don't worry mother, I'll take care of Sasuke" said Itachi. But he said it more seriously than needed to be said. Itachi stepped forward to enter the room Sasuke was in but he stopped and looked at his father.

"Father, please don't see this as my insolence but from now on, I won't go to any party Sasuke can't come to." Itachi stated firmly. His voice was strong and left no room for argument.

"Itachi!" Fugaku gasped out in surprise. But then he realized that his elder son had heard what Tsunade said about Sasuke wanting to go to the party because Itachi went there without him.

"Son you don't have to-" Fugaku began to speak and he'd have said that Itachi didn't need to make any sacrifice on behalf of Sasuke. That they'd be extra careful next time and never let anything like this ever happen again. But before he could say any of that, his wife stopped him.

"Fugaku." Mikoto gave him a look that said he needed to shut up.

"Itachi, go to your brother." She sent her first born to take care of her other son. Once Itachi was out of earshot, Fugaku spoke up again.

"Mikoto, why did you stop me?" He asked with confusion.

"Because it'd have been pointless. This is Itachi. The boy who gave up eating one of his favorite foods because when Sasuke ate it after watching Itachi, it made him cry because it was too spicy for him. He's the boy who threw out all the DVDs of horror movies because Sasuke accidentally watched one and got really scared and had nightmares. Even though Itachi himself quite enjoys watching them. There are countless other instances where Itachi gave up one thing or another just for his little brother. Because he loves him, it was all worth it for Itachi. He doesn't see them as sacrifices. It'd be pointless to try and convince him otherwise." After Mikoto's explanation, Fugaku could only sigh out heavily.

"I wish I had a brother of my own. Perhaps then I'd have understood my sons better." He admitted regretfully. Mikoto gave him a sympathetic smile.

"You should go home and freshen up dear." She said.

"No, I-" Fugaku began to object but Mikoto interrupted him.

"You also need to help the others find that man. I want him punished Fugaku." Mikoto said with underlying rage in her voice. At that moment, Fugaku was reminded that Mikoto has Uchiha blood flowing through her veins and that she was indeed Madara and Izuna's sister. Fugaku could only look into her eyes for a moment and then nodded his head.

"Give me a call if you need me for anything." With that being said, Fugaku left the hospital.

Mikoto on the other hand entered the room her sons were in. She was prepared to witness Itachi feeding Sasuke and Sasuke eating the food without any complaint. And that was exactly what was happening. Despite all the pain and discomfort, Sasuke was smiling and looked very happy. And Itachi was happy to see his brother smile. Whatever, anger and vengeance Itachi Uchiha was feeling inwardly for that sorry excuse for a human being called Mizuki, they were carefully hidden from his precious little brother. Mikoto smiled at her sons. She wished from the bottom of her heart that their bond never breaks.

* * *

Obito Uchiha entered the surveillance room. Many people were working in that room currently. Obito approached the one with white hair and a mask on his face. The guy had mismatched eyes. He also had a long vertical scar over one of his eyes.

"Kakashi, do we have all the grounds covered?" Obito asked.

"Yes. We have men at the airport, every train station, bus stands and ship ports. If this man tries to leave Konoha, we'd know." Kakashi assured confidently.

"What if he uses disguise?" Obito asked.

"You can only disguise your appearance, not your scent. Each team at every location has one of my trained dogs with them" said Kakashi.

"And what if he doesn't try to leave Konoha?" Obito asked anxiously.

"He would and even if he doesn't then that's even better for us. Izuna-sama and Madara-sama will find him in no time if he stays inside the city for long. No matter where he may be hiding right now." Unfortunately, hearing Kakashi's explanation did nothing to calm down Obito's restlessness. He was getting impatient to catch his man.

"I ah… I think I'll go look into the places this man had a record of going to again. Just to be sure. You never know where you could find an important clue." said Obito, making Kakashi glance at him from the corner of his eyes.

"Obito, you need to relax" said Kakashi, sighing out heavily and looking hopelessly at his friend.

"You getting all worked up isn't gonna get us to this man any faster." Kakashi said being the practical guy he was. Obito sighed out heavily too.

"I know. I just don't want that fucker to get away somehow." He said.

"No one does. And he won't. Just focus on the task at hand now Obito" said Kakashi and the Uchiha nodded his head obediently.

Obito wasn't someone who was very close with Itachi or Sasuke. Not like Shishui was. There were many reasons for this distance. For one, Obito was way older than Itachi. He was always busy with the company. Not to mention, most of the time he stayed out of Konoha. In fact, after Sasuke's birth, the boy got to meet him again when he was two years old. Obito had business in the land of Mist during that time. Even after that, Obito rarely got to meet his cousins. Despite the distance between them, Obito did have a bond with his cousins. With all three of them, meaning Shishui, Itachi and Sasuke. Besides, it wasn't like they never spent any time together at all. The Uchiha family goes on plenty of vacations each year. It was like a tradition for them. And the purpose was to spend some quality time with all the family members.

Also Obito was a very charismatic person. Because of that he had plenty of friends. And his personality was the reason he could get along well with his cousins even after a long period of absence. Speaking of Obito's friends, his closest friends were Kakashi and a girl named Rin. Kakashi's public profession was that he was a police officer at the Konoha police station. He solved some not too important crimes and trained a few newbie police officers. But he had a secret profession. Kakashi worked for Madara or rather Sharingan Corp. Assassination, Intel gathering, spying, and many many other things were Kakashi's specialties. Though truth to be told, Kakashi was far more loyal to Obito than he was to Madara. In fact it was because of Obito that he was working for Sharingan Corp in the first place.

Obito's other closest friend and love interest was Rin. She worked at Sannin Medical Center under doctor Tsunade. This trio was very closely bonded. In fact truth to be told, Obito was closer to them than he was with his cousins. It wouldn't be wrong to say that the fact that Obito was adopted had also forced that invisible distance between him and the Uchiha members. Not that anyone ever reminds him of that nor treat him any differently. This distance was completely enforced by Obito. He was the one who could never forget in his heart that he wasn't really born into the family. That he was a part of this family simply because of Madara's wish to take him in. Obito sometimes envied Itachi and Shishui for they had a bond, he would never have with either of them. And little Sasuke was too little. That boy only had one strong bond and that was with his older brother Itachi.

Although to be honest, Obito found little Sasuke quite amusing. There was one time when all the family members were gathering at a family holiday weekend. Little Sasuke had come up to Obito and asked him 'whose side he was on? His or Shisui's?'. Obito had answered _'Yours'_ (Sasuke's) even without knowing what it was about. Then little Sasuke had demanded that he (Obito) fight Shisui on his behalf, since he (Sasuke) was too little to do it himself because apparently Shisui- the brother stealer was trying to steal Itachi from him. Other times Shisui had only borrowed his brother. But this time he threatened to do the unthinkable. The truth was Shisui was only teasing Sasuke since it was so easy to rile him up about Itachi. And also because he had nothing better to do. Yeah Obito had a good laugh that day watching Sasuke's childish antics to keep Shisui away from his brother Itachi. In fact it was the first time Obito had enjoyed a family gathering so much.

And to think that someone would be monstrous enough to do something so disgusting as molest a kid like Sasuke or any kid for that matter. That was why Obito wanted to make sure that bastard would have no way to escape his already doomed fate. No way at all. If he must, he'd search very nook and cranny of Konoha to dig up that monster. 'Mizuki Akage will pay for his sin'. Obito would make sure of that.

Undoubtedly Sasuke Uchiha was precious and most important to his big brother Itachi. But one way or another being the littlest Uchiha he was important to every member of the family. Or perhaps it was just Sasuke himself and it had nothing to do with him being the youngest Uchiha. Perhaps there was just something about Sasuke that made people around him want to cherish him. The boy could have people wrapped around his fingers in no time. But no one was more entranced with him than Itachi. And that's why, for the first time instead of running away, Itachi would embrace his darkness. He'd shred blood and take revenge. Itachi Uchiha was ready to make yet another sacrifice. The sacrifice of his innocence. But that was alright. After all it was for Sasuke. It was all for his precious little brother.


	8. Wrath Of An Uchiha (Part-III)

 

 

**Chapter 8: Wrath Of An Uchiha (Part-III)**

 

It had already been a week since Sasuke was discharged from the hospital. He was recovering nicely. Sasuke was told that the security guard had intention of committing robbery in their home and that's why he was given a chocolate to eat which knocked him out immediately. The explanation behind his sore throat was that, the guard had tried to strangle him. Fortunately, Fugaku and Mikoto had returned home earlier than expected. Then When Itachi went to check up on Sasuke, he had caught the culprit in red hand, trying to kill Sasuke. Itachi had immediately got into action and saved his little brother. All the commotion in Sasuke's bedroom had alerted everyone else in the mansion. Long story short, not only Sasuke was saved but a robbery was prevented as well. And the culprit was behind the bars now. Serving his punishment for attempted robbery and murder. Well that was the story told to Sasuke anyway. The kid was also taught never to trust any stranger ever again. Itachi had made him promise on that. And in return Itachi had promised never to leave Sasuke behind like he did.

Itachi was Sasuke's hero. The person he admired the most. It was basically common knowledge. But after hearing that Itachi had saved him from getting killed, Sasuke's devotion for his brother increased ten folds. Sasuke was literary fangirling over his brother lately. And consequently, it made Itachi feel guiltier than before cause he really saved no one. He was busy playing the perfect prodigy when Sasuke was getting molested by a sick pervert. Hell Itachi wasn't even present when the unthinkable was happening to Sasuke. He was no hero. If anything Itachi felt like the biggest failure as an older brother. Also the fact that the bastard Mizuki was still roaming around free made Itachi feel worse. But the boy couldn't let his little brother know of his feelings, of his torment. He couldn't let him know the truth. Hence, Itachi did what he could do and play along with Sasuke's idolizing.

However, this time it wasn't only Itachi who was hiding his feelings from Sasuke. This time, Sasuke too was concealing his own feelings from his brother. Even though outwardly, Sasuke was just being himself but in his heart, the boy was feeling terribly guilty. Guilty for what happened. No what he allowed to happen. Despite the fact that no one had scolded Sasuke, in fact it was quite the opposite; everyone was treating him as if he was a fragile glass doll. But that did nothing to free him from his guilt. Sasuke truly believed it was completely his fault that everyone had to go through so much trouble. What if that guard had succeeded in robbing them? What if he was killed? Only if Sasuke hadn't wished to go to that party so much. Only if he hadn't let that guard inside his bedroom. He was supposed to be a smart kid. How could he be so stupid? Honestly, Sasuke couldn't be more ashamed of himself. When Itachi made him promise never to trust a stranger again, Sasuke had made a promise to himself as well. He'd never be so careless again and cause his family so much trouble. He needed to grow up. After all Sasuke wanted to be just like his big brother. If it was Itachi, that guard could have never fooled him.

"Nii-san your hair has grown longer" said Sasuke as he carefully massaged his brother's scalp. It was still uncomfortable for Sasuke to talk but not as bad as before.

Both brothers were enjoying a quiet evening together in their beautiful garden. Itachi was sitting on the grass and Sasuke was standing on his knees right behind his brother and giving him a nice head massage. Sasuke was really doing a good job of it. Itachi had his eyes closed and he really wanted to fall asleep; it felt so relaxing. Not to mention he could barely keep himself from letting out a moan. It was nice having those little fingers gently massage his scalp after a long tiring day at school.

Nowadays, Sasuke had taken to taking care of his big brother instead of demanding Itachi's care like before. It was little things but Sasuke was clearly trying to appease his brother since now Itachi was not only his big brother but his savior as well. Lately, Sasuke would ask Itachi if he was tired, if he needed to rest after coming back from school before asking his brother to spend some time with him. Whereas before Itachi couldn't walk through the door without having Sasuke jump on him and demand that he played with him. Itachi however didn't know how to feel about this.

"Do you think I should cut it otouto?" Itachi asked his little brother. His eyes were still close.

"No, don't!" Sasuke exclaimed loudly but then immediately turned red for his sudden outburst. It was just that Sasuke loved his brother's hair, just like he loved everything else about Itachi. And he really thought long hair looked good on his nii-san. But Sasuke didn't wanna be selfish, in case his brother didn't want to have long hair.

"I mean, I like your hair long but you can cut it if you want to nii-san. I'll like it either way." Sasuke said much enthusiastically. However, Itachi didn't like the response. Day by day, Sasuke was becoming more a fan than be his little brother. And Itachi wanted a little brother, not a fan. He already had plenty of those. It was high time Itachi did something about Sasuke's new behavior which he couldn't refuse anymore that he didn't appreciate at all.

"Do you love me Sasuke?" Itachi asked all on a sudden. His voice was very serious. Sasuke was taken aback a bit hearing that tone of voice but he answered quickly.

"Of course nii-san. I love you the most." He replied very sincerely. Itachi turned around his upper body and looked at Sasuke. He looked straight into his little brother's eyes which looked very confused at the moment.

"If that is the truth then don't stop being yourself. Don't stop expressing to me what you truly think or feel. Don't stop demanding my attention. Don't stop being selfish with me. In short, don't stop being my little brother. Can you do that for me Sasuke?" Itachi knew it was hypocritical of him to demand Sasuke be himself and hide nothing from his big brother, when Itachi himself hides so much from Sasuke. But the older Uchiha was selfish like that. He knew Sasuke like the back of his own hand and Itachi wanted to keep it like that. Always. He just couldn't have it otherwise. Sasuke on the other hand understood clearly what Itachi was saying to him. What he didn't get was why Itachi was saying it? Sasuke thought his brother would appreciate him being considerate and not be a spoiled brat anymore.

"But nii-san I don't want to be a bother to you" said Sasuke with a small voice. For some unknown reason, he was feeling very embarrassed. And the proof was evident on his face. Both Sasuke's cheeks were sporting very bright blushes.

"You will never be a bother to me otouto. That is as long as you behave like my little brother." Itachi flicked two fingers on Sasuke's forehead lightly as he said that. It made Sasuke blush more, if that was even possible. But then the kid smiled widely and threw himself in his big brother's arms.

"Alright nii-san." Sasuke giggled and snuggled with Itachi. After a moment or two, Sasuke became still. He looked up to gaze right into his brother's beautiful eyes.

"Hey big brother" said Sasuke but very shyly.

"Yes otouto" responded Itachi.

"Don't cut your hair." The six year old commanded. Itachi smiled hearing that and said-

"As you wish little brother."

Both brothers were still gazing into each other's eyes and smiling happily when Itachi received a text in his phone. It broke the moment between them which was sad and it displeased both brothers. But what was done was done. Itachi took out his phone and read the text. And as soon as he did, his face immediately darkened. Because it was a text from his uncle Madara and it said-

_'We found him.'_

Itachi looked down at his little brother who had his head titled with a confused look on his face. And he looked so utterly cute. Itachi didn't want to leave his otouto but unfortunately he had to go.

"Sorry Sasuke but I must go somewhere right away. I'll see you at dinner okay. I promise." Even though Sasuke visibly became upset hearing that, but he nodded his head.

"Fine but can I sleep with you tonight nii-san?" Sasuke asked hopefully.

"Alright, you can sleep in my room tonight" said Itachi smiling at his little brother who exclaimed aloud with joy.

"Yay!"

* * *

Madara sent Zetsu to pick up Itachi from the mansion. Itachi was then taken to a house which was a secret property of the Uchihas. Meaning the house wasn't legally under their name but they still owned it. There were plenty other properties like this. Many a times the Uchihas had to do questionable things for one reason or another. These illegal properties came in handy for those questionable activities. Anyway, Itachi was led inside the house by Zetsu. As soon as they stepped through the door, Itachi was greeted by his uncle.

"Your wait is over Itachi." Madara told his nephew with a smirk on his face. It was clear that he couldn't wait to see what Itachi would do to take his revenge.

"Would you believe; that bastard was actually hiding in one of our factories. He knew we would be looking all over Konoha for him but not our own premises. If not for Kakashi and Obito, it'd have taken longer to find him." The two mentioned were also in the house. Itachi looked at them.

"You have my thanks Kakashi-san, Obito nii-san." He said. Then Itachi looked back at Madara.

"You didn't inform my father yet, uncle." He stated without any doubt.

"Well, I did promise you your revenge. Your father would've tried to stop you. I'll let him know once you're done doing whatever you wish to do. Or do you wish me to inform him right away?" Madara asked leaving the choice up to Itachi if he wanted Fugaku to interfere in his revenge or not.

"No, let him be unaware of it for now. And thank you for everything you did uncle" said Itachi. His words were polite but his expression and voice were as impassive as ever. As if the boy felt nothing.

"So, what do you wish to do Itachi?" Madara asked sounding very interested.

"You'll see." Was Itachi's only reply.

"I want you to take me to this man and then leave us alone." Itachi said, no he demanded. And he expected his demand to be met.

"I don't think that's a good idea" quipped in Kakashi, feeling the need to interject here.

"You shouldn't be alone with him." He added.

"Why is that?" Itachi asked looking at Kakashi.

"Because we believe he is a very dangerous man Itachi" said Obito to his cousin. But Itachi failed to understand their concern here.

"But he's tied up right now, isn't he?" Itachi said. So why was it a big deal for him to be alone with this man? Itachi really didn't get it.

"Yes, he is but still someone should be there with you when you deal with this man. Just to be safe" said Kakashi.

"I agree" said Obito supporting his friend's suggestion. Instead of agreeing or disagreeing with them, Itachi asked-

"What did you learn about this man?"

"Well I obviously did some digging of this man's past" said Kakashi.

"Mizuki Akage is originally from Konoha but he left here when he was very young and lived in different places in different countries before coming back to the capital. And every place this man had lived in before people have died. Whether in a terrible accident or mysteriously murdered. But not once he got caught because most of the time, he never even had any interaction with the victims. And the other times he had, those interactions were nothing suspicious for the investigating police officers to list him as a suspect. And the fact that police from one country couldn't possibly know of a local crime in another country, also helped this man. Otherwise like me, someone would've noticed Mizuki's presence in every single of those freak accidents and unsolved murders."

"I believe this is also the reason he was able to keep a clean record for so long even after committing so many crimes. Mizuki never repeated crime in the same area. And he never stayed in the same place for long. But despite all his cleverness and caution, every time he got away with committing a crime, it only made him bolder I guess. That's why he dared to go after Sasuke the first chance he got even after knowing exactly how powerful the Uchihas are. And obviously the guy is sick in the head. I highly doubt he feels fear like a normal person." Kakashi finished his explanation. Itachi heard everything he said very carefully. However, that did not change his mind.

"I appreciate your concern Kakashi-san but I still wish to be left alone with this man." Itachi said firmly. The tone of his voice alone announced loud and clear that he wouldn't be changing his mind about this. Kakashi still wanted to argue. He knew that Itachi was more mature than a boy of his age should be and that he was a prodigy but still…. looking at Itachi, all Kakashi saw was an eleven year old boy. And he didn't want this boy to face a psycho like Mizuki.

"Let him do whatever he wants Kakashi." Came from Madara and that ended any argument that Kakashi might've begun. Obito gave him an apologetic look. He understood Kakashi's concern and agreed with him as well. But at this point there was nothing they could do really. Itachi was determined and Madara was supporting him. So yeah.

"Don't worry Kakashi. We'll be right outside the door and if anything happens we'll rush in." Obito assured his friend. Soon they were leading Itachi to the room they kept Mizuki tied up. Once there, Itachi turned to face Kakashi and Obito.

"Thank you." Was all he said, before stepping inside the room and closing the door behind him.

"I'm not liking this one bit" said Kakashi.

"Me neither" said Obito. But all they could do was wait.

Inside the room, Itachi's eyes landed on the man immediately. Mizuki was tied up to a chair with shackles. There was no way for him to move at all. There was a piece of duct tape over his mouth and a blindfold covering his eyes. Despite the rage Itachi was feeling inside, he didn't attack the man immediately. Instead Itachi calmly walked over to him. He peeled away the duct tape and removed the blindfold. Mizuki groaned and rapidly blinked his eyes as light hit them suddenly after hours of nothing but darkness. Once his sight adjusted to the light, Mizuki looked up and saw Itachi.

"Hello Itachi-sama. I didn't expect to see you here." The man spoke without an ounce of fear in his voice. He really was crazy in the head. How come this man stayed around them for over a year and no one realized how sick he was?

"Oh and how is Sasuke?" Mizuki asked so casually, and shamelessly- it was unbelievable. Itachi balled his fists. It was getting really hard to control himself.

"Sasuke? You dare say my brother's name so casually in front of me after what you did. Do you not fear death Mizuki?" Itachi asked. His voice so cold, it should freeze the running blood in that man's body.

"And who's gonna kill me, you? Itachi-sama." Mizuki laughed out loud like a maniac. Clearly he was mocking Itachi.

"Is that how you show your gratitude huh?"

"I could've killed your little brother but I left him alive. You should thank me, not threaten me you arrogant brat." Mizuki spat at Itachi. If it wasn't obvious before, it was crystal clear now that this guy was suffering from some kind of mental illness. However, that wouldn't earn him any pity from the prodigal son of the Uchiha family.

"So, why didn't you kill him?" Itachi asked. It took a lot out of him to ask such a question but he had to know.

"Why? I was just feeling merciful I guess. Sasuke. He's such a beautiful boy" said Mizuki but Itachi didn't believe him. He kept staring at the man with the coldest gaze ever. After a moment, Mizuki cracked and blurted out the real reason.

"Also, I want another chance to taste his delicious skin. You see Itachi-sama usually I'm satisfied tasting someone once but Sasuke (a loud sigh) he's special. I've never had anyone like him before. So innocent, so pure, and so very mouth-watering. He's the ultimate forbidden fruit. How could I not want to devour him again? And the next time I'll make sure to keep him wake." At that moment, only Itachi knew how much self-control it was taking him not to slit that man's throat open right then and there.

"Well it's a good thing then you will never go anywhere near my brother again" said Itachi very calmly. Like the calm before a deadly storm.

"Oh please Itachi-sama. You can't really expect me to take you seriously. You aren't a killer. You don't have it in you to kill someone" said Mizuki with arrogance and confidence. Oh how wrong he was!

"I never said I'm going to kill you Mizuki" said Itachi. His voice still very calm.

"I'm just going to hurt you. Very badly."

* * *

Meanwhile outside the door, Obito and Kakashi were talking to each other. "What do you think Itachi would do to him?" Kakashi asked out of curiosity.

It was already decided that this man Mizuki was not gonna leave this house alive. But everyone was pretty much certain that it would either be Madara or Fugaku (once he was informed) who would kill this man. No one was even considering Itachi taking a life. He was too young to do it. To have it in him to take someone's life. No matter how evil this Mizuki person was. Itachi may try but in the end he wouldn't be able to pull it off. Or that's what everyone thought anyway.

"What's the worst thing an eleven year old could do anyway? He'd probably just beat the shit out of that bastard" said Obito. But no sooner than he finished saying that, both him and Kakashi heard a loud bloodcurdling scream.

"It's Mizuki" said Kakashi. He and Obito burst inside the room without wasting a single second. But the sight that greeted them, shocked them both into oblivion. Neither could move for a while and simply stood speechless and wide eyed while Mizuki kept screaming his lungs out.

"Did he really-?" Obito began to ask when he found his voice again.

"Yeah he did" said Kakashi. But what exactly did Itachi do?

"He literary ripped his balls off."

"With bare hands" added Obito. Still sounding very much shocked. Many would agree that's even worse than death.

Itachi turned to look at them and unknowingly both of them flinched a little bit. The boy was still looking impassive. As if he hadn't just castrated a man. A very evil man. Something that must be mentioned here. Itachi walked up to Kakashi and Obito.

"How long would it take for him to die if we leave him like this?" He asked very calmly. Itach's hands were covered in blood. And there was splash of blood on his clothes as well. Now either Itachi was really very good at hiding his emotions or he was secretly a psychopath for behaving so calm and normal after what he just did. No one understood that normally Itachi could've never done something like this. But this man, this sick sick man had hurt Sasuke. And there was nothing Itachi wouldn't do when it's about his precious otouto.

"Not very long, I'd say" said Kakashi.

"Good, I promised Sasuke I'd be back home before dinner." Saying that Itachi gracefully walked out of the room. He didn't stop to see if Kakashi and Obito followed him out or not. Or if they stayed behind in the room. Neither of them was gonna help Mizuki or show him any mercy by ending his suffering early. And that was what Itachi cared about. Mizuki experiencing excruciating pain. And in his last moments, feel fear along with pain. The man was so devoid of any fear earlier but that changed very quickly when Itachi delivered him his punishment.

True to Kakashi's words, it hadn't taken very long for Mizuki to die or be as good as dead. Once he passed out and the screaming stopped, Madara had ordered Zetsu to bury the guy in a suitable unsuspecting place where no one would ever find him. To say that Itachi was able to impress Madara was an understatement. Madara always knew his nephew was special but now he was more sure of it. Itachi proved that he wasn't only just brains but he had balls too. Ahem, no one was comfortable thinking of balls that day, not even Madara.

"Your father won't be happy to hear about this" said Madara. He had to inform Fugaku about Mizuki and that he was already dead. And also about Itachi having a hand in it. He couldn't have hidden it even if he wanted to. Fugaku would learn about this sooner or later anyway. So there really was no point in trying to keep it a secret.

"I think he'd be displeased with you first uncle, for letting me get involved in this" said Itachi with a shrug of his shoulders. Madara rolled his eyes at his nephew for stating the obvious.

"Then I guess we should both be prepared for a long and hard scolding from both your parents" said Madara, sighing out dramatically. Itachi didn't say anything back to that. But Madara understood that the boy was already prepared to face his parents with the consequences of his actions. He'd accept any punishment given to him as well. But Mikoto and Fugaku would most likely simply ground Itachi for a while. They'd definitely be more mad at Madara. But the man couldn't bring himself to regret his decision of letting Itachi have his revenge. That boy was a true Uchiha heir. One who wouldn't let anyone mess with his little brother and get away with it.

* * *

That night Sasuke was cuddling close to Itachi. He had his arms wrapped around his brother and face buried in the hollow of the elder's neck. Itachi too was holding his little brother close to him. Sasuke's cheeks were coloring pink but they weren't visible to Itachi thanks to the darkness in the room.

"Sleep Sasuke, it's getting late" said Itachi to his little brother.

"Nii-san." Sasuke spoke up but didn't say more.

"Yes?" Itachi probed.

"Do you love me too?" The six year old asked.

"You asked me today if I loved you and I said I loved you the most but you didn't say anything back to me." Itachi couldn't help but smile knowing that his little brother was pouting right now. He wished he could see his face that moment.

"You know I love you the most too otouto" said Itachi as he ran his fingers through Sasuke's soft hair.

"Just because I know it that doesn't mean you don't have to say it too nii-san" said Sasuke, blushing more deeply. Itachi laughed this time.

"Alright, I'll say it whenever you need to hear it." The elder brother promised, holding the younger a little more closely.

"You're the best, nii-san" exclaimed Sasuke giggling a little and feeling very happy.

_"I'm not the best. But there is nothing I won't do for you otouto."_ Itachi didn't say it out loud but it was the truest thing about Itachi Uchiha. That for his precious little brother, he really could and would do anything. Anything at all.


	9. Sasuke's School Life

 

 

**Chapter 9: Sasuke's School Life  
**

 

School was a breeze for Itachi but unfortunately the same couldn't be said for Sasuke Uchiha. Ever since he was enrolled in the Leaf Academy, the students and even the teachers started to compare Sasuke with his older brother. Was he as brilliant as his brother? Was he a prodigy too? Sasuke Uchiha couldn't be anything but a genius since he was Itachi's younger brother. Such things were being said left and right and center since the beginning. Needless to say everyone's expectation of Sasuke was high. And damn the kid felt the full pressure of it. Despite putting up a nonchalant face in front of everyone, but in reality Sasuke always felt worried. Worried about not being as good as his brother. Worried about disappointing his parents and most importantly Itachi. That was to say the least was like a nightmare for Sasuke. To have Itachi disappointed in him.

Even though Itachi had time and time again assured Sasuke that he had nothing to worry about. That Sasuke was in fact a lot like him and Itachi believed that his little brother would not only be as good as him but one day even surpass him. Itachi simply wanted his little brother to enjoy his school life like every other kid. And make friends too. Something he himself never could do. Itachi hated people comparing Sasuke with him. Hated it more when his own father sometimes did that. He feared Sasuke one day hating him for it. For unintentionally making his life so difficult. Itachi wished he could just tell everyone to shut the fuck up and let Sasuke be. But alas Itachi knew even shouting at them wouldn't stop people from ever comparing them. As it stood, it was up to Sasuke to not let himself get affected by it. But Itachi also knew that Sasuke was still too young to handle this well on his own. He tried to help as much as he could. But sometimes, it just didn't feel enough. Itachi wished that he could do more.

Anyway, if there was one thing that was common between both brothers' school lives, it was their fan clubs. Yes, Sasuke too got his own fan clubs. In fact, they were formed as soon as he started going to school. Unlike Itachi though, who never acknowledged his fans, Sasuke would get pissed off at them. He'd even react to them. Well Snapped at them to be more accurate. But it seemed that only gave his fans more spirit and determination. Well speaking of Sasuke's fans, two names must be mentioned here. Number one, Sakura Haruno and two Ino Yamanaka. They were crazy obsessed with Sasuke. Both fought over him as if the boy was some sort of a prize. Both girls knew Sasuke even before they became classmates in the Leaf Academy. Harunos owned 'The Haruno Pharmaceutical' and Ino's father had his own flower business. The two girls were best friends actually. Until both of them fell for Sasuke and became rivals instead. The three of them had met at many parties and events before; therefore Sasuke had to put up with their craziness even before starting school.

In fact, Sasuke knew most of his classmates before starting his academic life. Hinata Hyuga from Hyuga family. Choji Akimichi whose family owned restaurants all over Konoha. Shino Aburame whose family owned research facilities. Though their research specialized specifically on insects. Somehow Aburames were well known in the corporate world. Then last but not the least, Naruto Uzumaki. Son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina. Minato was the CEO of Rasengan Inc. That company had the potential to surpass Sharingan and Byakugan Corp. but it hadn't yet because the company was still relatively new. Also it was formerly known as Sannin Corp. That company was established by three partners- Jiraiya, Tsunade and Orochimaru. Sannin Corp. could have been the top company and rule over others if not for Orochimaru's betrayal. He did something that the other two partners couldn't forgive. Orochimaru left and till this day no one knew where he was. Tsunade and Jiraiya couldn't keep the company going afterwards. Tsunade withdrew her share in the company and established Sannin Medical Center. Jiraiya took to traveling around the world and write books. Icha Icha was a series of best-selling novels by him. They were of course adult romance novels and not for everyone to read.

Sannin Corp. didn't disappear completely though. It was revived pretty soon. Jiraiya had bequeathed his share of the company to his adopted son Minato. The company was renamed to Rasengan Inc. and only over a few years it became a well-known name in the industry. People saw the company in the same league as Sharingan and Byakugan Corporation. That being said, Naruto himself was a goofy looking kid with blonde hair and blue eyes. And he absolutely did not get along with Sasuke. Naruto considered Sasuke his rival. Someone he needed to surpass. Naruto would often challenge Sasuke and lose without fail. But the irony was, he was the only one Sasuke interacted with the most in the class. True that it was to either insult the blonde or to argue with him. They fought too and competed against each other at every given opportunity; but Sasuke acknowledged Naruto which was kind of a big deal. Of course there were other students in the class who Sasuke never met before like Kiba Inuzuka, Shikamaru Nara and some other kids as well.

"Look, there they come. The famous Uchiha brothers." Both brothers heard those murmurs and not so low whispers as they walked down the hallway together. Both Itachi and Sasuke were used to of people talking about them. Specially when they were together. They acted unaffected. And Itachi really was unaffected by it, but unfortunately Sasuke wasn't entirely immune.

"They look so much alike. It's so adorable, isn't it?" That definitely came from their fan girls.

"Have you heard, the younger one is apparently as dumb as a rock compared to his older brother." Was heard among the many voices.

"What! No way! The kid's top in his class."

"Well he may be smarter than other kids but he surely doesn't hold a candle to his older brother." Itachi knew Sasuke heard that just as he did. He glanced at his little brother and just as he had expected, Sasuke looked absolutely miserable. Though the boy was trying his best to look normal. But Itachi wasn't so easy to fool. The older brother quietly gritted his teeth. Sasuke didn't deserve to go through this. And it was all his fault. No one could convince Itachi otherwise.

"Maybe he needs more time." The whispers continued.

"Or maybe he's just not good enough."

"Sasuke!" Itachi said his brother's name a little too louder than necessary. As expected everyone stopped talking among themselves and strained their ears to listen to what Itachi had to say. Undoubtedly it was annoying but at least it got them to shut up which was what Itachi wanted.

"Don't forget what I always say to you. You're a lot like me. There's nothing you need to worry about. Please believe your nii-san and don't listen to anyone else." Itachi's voice was almost pleading.

"Of course I believe you nii-san." Sasuke said, flashing Itachi a smile. The smile wasn't fake but it surely didn't reach Sasuke's eyes. Obviously the kid was feeling a little down. Itachi wanted to cheer him up like he'd always do but there just wasn't any time. Their classes would start soon.

"Say Sasuke, I was thinking about paying a visit to the Town's Garden after school. Would you like to join me? I hear the tomatoes look exceptionally juicy this time." Like Sasuke would ever say no to tomatoes. And hearing that Sasuke's mood immediately did a one eighty degree. He smiled widely at his big brother.

"REALLY! Of course I'll go big brother." Sasuke said excitedly.

"Very well then. Wait for me at the cafeteria. I'll come and get you once I'm done with my classes" said Itachi. Afterwards the brothers shared a hug before parting their ways.

"Ahh brother's love. It's really too adorable." Was the last thing Sasuke heard before he entered his classroom.

* * *

As soon as Sasuke walked through the door he was greeted by a blonde ball of energy.

"Sasuke-teme. I challenge you to a hundred push ups." Naruto yelled out loud.

"Get lost dobe." Which was Sasuke's usual response to Naruto.

"Don't call me dobe." Naruto yelled at Sasuke. The Uchiha however started to walk towards his seat without sparing the blonde a single glance.

"Hey don't ignore me." Naruto yelled after him. Before he could go up to Sasuke and annoy him some more, the Uchiha was grabbed by a pink haired monster.

"Good morning Sasuke-kun. You look very handsome today. Not that you don't look handsome everyday." Sakura said blushing brightly. A vein was threatening to appear on Sasuke's forehead. Heck dealing with Naruto was much better than dealing with this. Speaking of Naruto, the raven heard the blonde whining not to far away. After all his crush Sakura was all over Sasuke. How could Naruto possibly not whine?

"Hey, I noticed how handsome Sasuke looks this morning first." Ino said out loud angrily as she approached Sakura. The pinkette glared at her ex-best friend. Ino on the other hand smiled at Sasuke shyly.

"Sasuke-kun please sit with me today." She requested hopefully.

"Hold it right there. Why would Sasuke sit with you?" An objection was immediately voiced. This time it wasn't only Sakura but some other girls as well.

"Sasuke-kun is mine. Back off Ino-pig." Sakura claimed forcibly; tightening her hold over Sasuke's arm as if that proved the point. It earned her glares from other girls but Sakura glared right back at them.

"Come on Sakura, what's so good about him?" Naruto whined from background that everyone ignored.

"We'll see about that." Ino scoffed and immediately held Sasuke's other arm.

"Let go of him." Sakura demanded.

"You let go." Ino said back. A tug of war began between them which was the last straw for Sasuke.

"Let go of me, both of you!" Sasuke shouted and forcefully freed his arms from both girls. Then he strode away from them and took a seat at an empty bench in the front of the classroom. By then both Ino and Sakura had started yelling at each other. Accusing the other for angering Sasuke. Naruto stayed back with them as he tried to gain Sakura's attention. This fighting wouldn't settle down until Iruka sensei came and stopped them. Same old, same old. Every morning of Sasuke's school life had been like this so far. The boy let out a heavy sigh. School sure was a pain. But the thought of getting to hangout with his brother after school today brought a happy smile to Sasuke's lips. He couldn't wait for the last bell to ring.

* * *

As Sasuke was told, he was waiting for his nii-san at the cafeteria after his classes were over. Naruto had stayed with Sasuke for a while. Mostly to challenge the Uchiha in different lame competitions. But then he had to leave as his ride home already came to pick him up. At first it was 'good riddance' for Sasuke but then when Itachi didn't show up for 20 minutes, the raven thought to himself perhaps the blonde dobe staying for a while longer wouldn't have been a bad thing. At least Sasuke wouldn't be getting bored then. Not that he would ever say it out loud. Anyway the boy kept waiting patiently. Twenty minutes turned into an hour. Itachi still wasn't showing up and Sasuke was getting impatient.

"What's taking nii-san so long?" Sasuke asked out loud to himself.

"Otouto" A voice spoke up which Sasuke recognized immediately. He looked up and found Itachi standing at the doorway of the cafeteria. A smile immediately broke out on Sasuke's face. He forgot all about waiting for an hour. Itachi came. That's what mattered.

"Ready to go Nii-san!" Sasuke asked excitedly as he ran up to Itachi. Unfortunately what Itachi said, sniffed out all the excitement out of Sasuke.

"Sorry Sasuke. I know I said we'll go to the Town's Garden this evening but the project I'm working on is very important and I must finish it today. There's still a lot of work to do. We'll go some other time, okay." Itachi said with a gentle smile. Inwardly though, Itachi felt very guilty for making Sasuke's smile fall like that.

"But nii-san I was looking forward to spending some time with you all day." He had even waited an hour for Itachi. In the end the elder came only to say that they wouldn't be going. That so wasn't fair. Sasuke pouted miserably. He was going to tell Itachi all about what happened in his classes today and what he had learned. Not to mention the other hundred things Sasuke had to share with his brother. And it really saddened Sasuke that all his hopes were crushed. Not to mention it was highly unlikely that Itachi would have time for him later that day.

"I know. Forgive me Sasuke. I promise I'll make it up to you later." Itachi poked Sasuke's forehead affectionately as he made that promise. Sasuke still wasn't happy at all. But he wasn't gonna throw a tantrum. He wasn't a kid anymore. Sasuke must understand if his big brother was busy and couldn't spend time with him. Surely if Itachi could he would've spent the entire evening with him. Sasuke needed to be considerate. Well that was what the kid told himself but obviously it didn't make him feel any less sad.

"Okay nii-san. I'll go home then." _All alone_. Sasuke didn't say it out loud but his sulking face said it for him. Itachi could only sigh out at that. He didn't want to make his otouto sad. But he really couldn't leave school before finishing his work. Itachi led Sasuke to the car that was already waiting to pick him up and take him home.

"Thanks Sasuke for understanding. I'll see you later otouto." Itachi said as he opened the car door for his little brother. The boy got in and Itachi closed the door. Sasuke glanced at his big brother once before fixing his gaze at his lap. A clear sign that he was really very upset. The car drove away with Sasuke, leaving Itachi behind to wonder how he was gonna make it up to his little brother. Little did Itachi Uchiha know that this incident was a spark that would become flames in the near future? And the bond between the brothers would be tested for the first time.


	10. The First Fight

 

 

**Chapter 10: The First Fight**

 

"Hey Sasuke, is it really true Itachi will be graduating this semester?" Naruto asked his rival who was sitting next to him.

"That's so cool man." The blonde exclaimed even though Sasuke neither confirmed nor denied the statement. Naruto simply took Sasuke's silence as a yes. Besides, since it was Itachi, anything was possible.

"That's three years of studies done in one year. Is your brother really human Uchiha?" Asked Kiba. Despite Itachi's brilliance being a common knowledge in the Leaf Academy, people still felt awed by him. And Sasuke was used to of it too. Make no mistake, Sasuke Uchiha was very proud of his older brother. It was just that sometimes he felt sad. Sad because Sasuke had already accepted in his heart that he'd never be as good as his older brother. No matter how hard he tried. No matter how far he pushed himself. Sasuke was doomed to live in Itachi's shadow.

Truth to be told, Sasuke wouldn't have minded it all that much. He'd have happily chased after his brother his entire life. But people expected him to excel and be equal to Itachi. Everyday Sasuke was compared to Itachi. It was as if people refused to see Sasuke as an individual. Refused to acknowledge his talents. Sasuke was a genius too. And if not for Itachi, he would've been considered a prodigy as well. Unfortunately, next to the brightness that was Itachi, the younger brother failed to shine. Not that Sasuke hated Itachi for it. No, it was quite the opposite. Itachi was the only person Sasuke truly admired. Itachi was his inspiration. His motivation. His ultimate goal.

Yes, Sasuke had already accepted in his heart that he'd never be like Itachi, yet he never stopped trying. There were more than one reason for that. Sasuke wanted to hear his father saying 'That's my boy' to him too like he said it to Itachi every time the elder achieved something. He wanted his uncles to look at him with pride the way they looked at Itachi. But most importantly, Sasuke kept trying harder and harder because he knew Itachi wanted him to continue. His nii-san never wanted him to give up. Sasuke knew for a fact that if he gave up, his brother would be very sad. And Sasuke never wanted that.

Lately, however things were starting to change for Sasuke. For a few days now, the boy really wanted to give up. All his efforts were futile. Everything seemed pointless to Sasuke. No one was noticing it but a storm was coming. Slowly but surely Sasuke was building a wall around his heart. And why wouldn't he? He was hurting so much these days. Sasuke could tolerate people comparing him with his brother. He could endure people looking down on him, criticizing him even if it was his own father. The boy could bear with the fact that he was a huge disappointment. What Sasuke Uchiha couldn't stand was getting ignored by Itachi. His beloved nii-san. Sasuke had needed, craved for Itachi's attention since he was an infant. It was nothing short of oxygen for the youngest Uchiha.

At first Sasuke tried to be understanding and mature about it. He knew Itachi had a lot of things to do since he was graduating so early. But damn it, was it too difficult for Itachi to find a little time for his baby brother? Every time Sasuke finished his homework quickly in hopes of spending some time with his brother, Itachi would poke him in the head, quietly apologize saying he was busy and then turn him away or leave himself. Nowadays Itachi barely even looked at Sasuke. And it hurt the boy. It hurt him so much. Itachi was pushing him away. Sasuke didn't realize it before since Itachi was so subtle about it but he could see it clearly now. The worse thing was Sasuke didn't even know why this was happening. Was his brother ashamed of Sasuke since he was failing to be as good as him? Why was he being treated like an annoying pest? Did Itachi not like him anymore? But why? WHY? And most importantly what could Sasuke do to change it?

Sasuke wanted the old times back when Itachi's world revolved around Sasuke and vice versa. When Itachi was used to finishing all his homework early or after Sasuke fell sleep so that he could play and spend time with his little brother. Sasuke really wanted that attention, that love back. Fine, it didn't have to be the exact same as before. Sasuke would be happy if Itachi spent some time with him every once in a couple of days. He would be more than satisfied with that. It wasn't too much to ask, right? This evening Itachi had promised to go to the carnival with him. And he had also promised that this time he wouldn't break his promise. Sasuke had every intention of thoroughly enjoying the time with his nii-san. However, he also had plans of asking Itachi some questions. Questions such as, when did other things started to matter more to Itachi than his precious otouto? Just when did that happen? And why? Sasuke also wanted to ask, what should he do so that Itachi would pay attention to him again?

"Hey Sasuke-teme, are you going to the carnival tonight?" Naruto asked. Immediately Ino and Sakura's ears peaked up. Obviously they were more interested in Sasuke's answer than Naruto.

"Of course I am" said Sasuke coolly. The answer made the girls grin happily.

"Hey then we can go-" Before Naruto could say more, Sasuke cut him off.

"I am going there with nii-san." Hearing that answer everyone immediately backed down. Even Ino and Sakura. For some mysterious reason, most of Sasuke's classmates feared Itachi. Not that Sasuke wasn't thankful for it. But he knew for certain that Itachi never did anything harmful to anyone. He never threatened anyone. Never even tried to intimidate Sasuke's classmates. Still the older brother was feared. Perhaps Itachi's presence was too overwhelming for dobes like Naruto to handle. And ordinary people alike.

"Oh right. Well have fun teme. Though we'll probably run into each other anyway" said Naruto awkwardly while scratching the back of his head.

"Oh it would've been so much fun if Sasuke-kun came along with us." Sasuke heard Sakura complain unhappily which he pretended to never hear.

School ended for the day. It had been a long time since both brothers came back home together. Itachi always had something up. Hence Sasuke rushed back home himself, though feeling all excited. He planned to get ready and wait for Itachi to come back home after he was done with whatever he was busy with now. The main objective was to go to the carnival and spend some time together. As long as that happened, Sasuke had nothing to complain about. Little did Sasuke know he was gonna wait for a long time and tonight was gonna be a very stormy night?

* * *

As soon as Itachi was done with his work at school, he headed over to Izuna's place instead of going home. For a while Shisui was secretly tracking Danzo's movements. Danzo Shimura was a very important and powerful man of Konoha. He had strong influence outside Konoha too. Most of the country's spies worked under Danzo and completely controlled by him. Even the government relied heavily on that man. However, even though Danzo mostly worked for the benefit of Konoha but his methods were undeniably questionable. He was involved in plenty underhanded dealings. Long story short, Danzo was a dangerous man and for some reason he considered the Uchihas a threat to the nation. Or more accurately a threat to him. This was the reason Madara had asked Shisui to keep an eye on the man.

Danzo's fear wasn't unfounded though. It was quite true that if anyone had enough power to destroy the whole country overnight it was the Uchihas. In fact Madara could single handedly overthrow the current government without so much as sweating. The Hyugas maybe powerful too but unlike the Uchihas, they weren't so dangerously intelligent and cunning. Not to mention Danzo had himself to protect too from the Uchihas. The man knew if the Uchihas ever wanted to interfere in his work, he'd be doomed. It was quite a bit of luck and Danzo's cleverness that he and the Uchihas hadn't clashed with each other yet. But how long could he avoid them? How long would the Uchihas turn a blind eye to his activities and not feel like bringing him down? Danzo obviously wanted to bring them down first before the Uchihas could strike him. But he couldn't do it. Not when Danzo intended to get rid of his enemies without dirtying his own hands. Or rather without his enemies knowing it was he who was behind everything. Lucky for the Uchihas, Danzo was getting a little impatient. It was only a matter of time before he made a move to get rid of his problem permanently. That was if he hadn't already.

While keeping an eye on Danzo, Shisui had found something. Something that would help the Uchihas solve an old mystery. The question 'Who had tried to kill Itachi?' would at last have an answer. As soon as Shisui found a clue, he had involved Itachi into it. He knew his cousin would want to be a part of it.

When Itachi arrived at the mansion, Shisui greeted him at the door. "Where's uncle?" Itachi inquired about Izuna since he appeared not to be home at the moment. Otherwise, Izuna would've come to greet Itachi.

"Dad left for Suna this morning. He said he'd be back in three days." Itachi nodded his head at the reply.

"So, what did you find out?" Itachi asked getting straight to the business. Shisui had informed him earlier that day that he had found something very important. Hence, Itachi hurried here as soon as school was over. Shisui led Itachi up to his bedroom where he usually worked. Meanwhile he began to explain things to Itachi as well.

"Last night I was able to hack into Danzo's computer." Shisui despite being young his hacking skills were second to none. He was a prodigy in his own way. Shisui was an Uchiha too after all.

"At first though I found nothing. The man is clever, I'll give him that. He doesn't keep any records of anything on his computer. As the saying goes, it's so clean that it's dirty. And so I looked deeper."

"I hacked the people Danzo ever had any online interaction with or telephone communication. Even if Danzo had spoken to a person only once, I did a thorough background check. Let's call them group one. There weren't many though so it didn't take much time. However, when I began to check into the people, group one had communicated with, I began to find broken links of some activities. I selected one broken link first and then began to track it down. In the end, I found this." Shisui typed something on his keyboard and a window opened on the monitor for Itachi to see. It was actually a long list of illegal activities. Illegal arms dealing, drugs dealing, human trafficking and whatnot. Danzo owned many illegal laboratories as well under false names. One could only imagine what must happen in there. Looking at the list, Itachi was clear about one thing, Danzo thought himself a necessary evil for the well being of the nation.

"I was able to track down all these illegal activities just from a single broken link. I wonder what the rest of the broken links would reveal?" Shisui said that more to himself than to Itachi.

"Can uncle Madara bring Danzo down with this?" Itachi asked to which Shisui shook his head.

"If we expose Danzo's illegal activities, I'm sure he'll expose some of ours. Uncle Madara can't attack him head on. Just like Danzo can't take us down openly. We need to find something far more stronger than a list of illegal activities to gain a leverage on Danzo."

"Did you find any solid proof that Danzo was behind the attack on me all those years ago?" Itachi asked. Both cousins had a pretty strong hunch about Danzo being the culprit. Actually they were pretty sure about it. All they needed now was a solid proof before they took any action.

"I was hoping to find it in these links. But it's gonna take me some time" said Shisui.

"I'll help." Itachi immediately responded.

Itachi Uchiha wasn't seeking revenge. He couldn't careless that Danzo had tried to kill him. What Itachi wanted was to avenge his friend Tenma. He wouldn't find peace unless he did. Till this day Itachi felt both grateful and guilty about Tenma saving his life. Also there was this bone chilling fact that Danzo was a threat to Sasuke's life. Just because he had failed to kill Itachi, didn't mean the man wouldn't try to harm anyone else in the Uchiha family and Sasuke was the most vulnerable member. If Danzo wanted to strike again, his target would undoubtedly be the youngest Uchiha. Not that Itachi would ever let anyone lay a finger on his baby brother, let alone a disgusting man like Danzo. But still the sooner that man was dealt with the better.

"Alright, let's get started then" said Shisui.

"It's gonna take all night. You should call aunt Mikoto and let her know you're staying over." Itachi pulled out his phone and dialed his mother's number. Mikoto picked up at the second ring and immediately inquired.

_"Itachi, where are you?"_ She sounded anxious as well.

"I'm at uncle Izuna's mother. I need some help from Shisui for a school project that I'm working on. It's gonna take a while so I'm gonna stay over for the night." Itachi smoothly lied to his mother. Not that he liked doing so. It was just something he needed to do to keep things easier.

_"But Itachi, you promised Sasuke you will go with him to the carnival. He is waiting for you. Can't you work on your project tomorrow dear?"_ Mikoto almost sounded as if she was pleading her first born to come back home. Sasuke must be giving her hell about going to the carnival with his brother who wasn't showing up.

"Sorry mother. I can't. I need to submit the papers tomorrow. Tell Sasuke I'm sorry and I'll talk to him when I get back home." Itachi heard his mother sighing out heavily. She knew there was no point in requesting Itachi anymore. He wouldn't listen.

" _Alright dear, I will talk to Sasuke. Don't work too hard. See you tomorrow_ " said Mikoto.

"Bye mother." With that Itachi disconnected the call. As he looked up he saw Shisui staring at him.

"Is everything alright with Sasuke?" The older cousin asked curiously.

"Yes, everything's fine. It's just a carnival I was supposed to take Sasuke to today. I'll make it up to him later." This time as well Itachi lied smoothly, but Shisui caught that.

"Will you?" Shisui asked straight away.

"Itachi I've noticed something. For a while now, you're kind of avoiding Sasuke. Why is that? And don't bother lying to me. You know it doesn't work." Itachi knew he was trapped. Shisui wouldn't let him off unless he answered. The younger Uchiha sighed out heavily.

"I'm doing this for him Shisui. Sasuke has to grow out of my shadows. He needs to see there's a whole world out there and people he could become friends with. Since his birth, Sasuke's life has revolved around me. He has depended on me for strength and comfort. As much as I like to provide him with that, Sasuke should find someone or something else to rely on too other than me. That's the only way he'd grow strong and become someone other than Itachi's little brother."

"I understand what you're saying but it's more than that, isn't it?" Shisui claimed with surety.

"I-" Itachi paused for a moment. He closed his eyes shut as if in great agony. "It's my fault Shisui."

"It's all my fault" said the troubled Uchiha.

"I'm the reason Sasuke's life is so difficult. He doesn't let it show but I know how much stress he's under. All because he got a 'Prodigy' for an older brother." Itachi spat the word Prodigy with utmost hatred.

"The constant comparison. The pressure. It's getting to him Shisui. I can see it so clearly yet I'm helpless to do anything. And I hate myself for it. Every time I look at Sasuke now, I feel suffocated from guilt. I'm ruining Sasuke's childhood despite wanting the opposite." Itachi let himself inhale a deep breath. His emotions were getting out of control. He needed to calm down.

"Sasuke has to see me as an obstacle for him to overcome. Otherwise he'd never be free of being Itachi Uchiha's shadow."

"If I have to push him away from me for that to happen so be it. Even if he hates me... I'll endure his hatred."

"But then again, I bet he already does hate me." Itachi said that a little sadly. But his sadness didn't matter if it was for Sasuke's well being. Shisui remained quiet for a moment. Then he said something Itachi wasn't expecting to hear.

"I think you're overestimating yourself Itachi." He said, making his cousin frown in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Itachi asked.

"Do you really believe you're strong enough to handle it if Sasuke really does start to hate you. So far the boy has only ever worshiped you. Looked up to you. Would you be able to see hatred in his eyes for you instead." Itachi opened his mouth to say that yes, he could. He could do anything for Sasuke. Didn't everyone know that already? Well everyone that really knew the brothers closely.

"Besides, I don't think you pushing Sasuke away from yourself is really gonna help the kid in anyway" said Shisui, making Itachi wonder why.

"Why is that?" He asked.

"Think about it from Sasuke's perspective. He believes that everyone looks down on him. Even his own father. He believes he isn't good enough. Now his only source of strength, comfort and support is also pushing him away. What do you think what's going through Sasuke's mind due to this behavior? That perhaps like everyone else his dear big brother also thinks him unworthy now. Someone undeserving of your attention. I'm no psychiatrist but that kind of thinking wouldn't be very helpful for Sasuke-chan." What Shisui just said put Itachi into deep thinking. Was he really going about it the wrong way? He obviously knew he was hurting Sasuke by distancing himself from his little brother. Itachi had thought once Sasuke started hating him the little raven would begin to fly on his own without any help from his big brother. And that consequently would make people notice Sasuke for who he was, as an individual. But was it really possible that his method would only destroy and hurt Sasuke more, instead of helping him?

"I think you should go back home to Sasuke and take him to that Carnival. It's not too late yet" said Shisui. Itachi thought about it for a moment.

"No, I'll help you with this. I promise I'll talk to Sasuke and make it up to him later. Besides, it seems it's gonna rain soon" said Itachi looking out the window. The wind was blowing very strongly. A clear sign that a storm was coming.

* * *

It was raining heavily outside. Both cousins were working on the computers very diligently. Itachi had a feeling they were very close to finding a solid proof of Danzo's involvement in the attack on him. It was already past ten but it was clear that neither of the cousins would be getting any sleep tonight. Not if they wanted to finish the task. Suddenly Itachi's phone went off. The boy checked the ID and it was his mother calling.

"Hello, mother?"

"Is everything alright?" Itachi asked. He suddenly started having a bad feeling in his guts which started to worry Itachi.

_"I've asked Kakashi to pick you up Itachi. You're coming back home right away."_ Mikoto wasn't yelling but her voice was terribly firm. Itachi never heard his mother talk like that before.

"Mother, what happened?" Itachi asked now getting anxious and very worried.

_"Just do as I say Itachi. Kakashi should be there in a few minutes."_ With that Mikoto ended the call, leaving a baffled Itachi to wonder what the hell was going on?

"What happened?" Shisui asked with concern in his voice.

"I don't know. Kakashi is coming here to pick me up and take me home. Mother didn't say anything else" said Itachi.

"It must be something very important. Do you want me to come along?" Shisui asked.

"No, you need to keep working on this" said Itachi.

"Alright but let me know if you need my help" said Shisui. Itachi simply nodded his head to that. Not a minute passed by when Itachi received a call from Kakashi asking him to come out. He was waiting for Itachi at the driveway. It was still raining heavily. Itachi said bye to Shisui and got in the car. Kakashi started driving at a rather fast speed. It was as if he wanted to reach his destination as fast as possible.

"What's going on Kakashi? Tell me what you know." Itachi demanded an answer right away.

"It's Sasuke" said Kakashi. Itachi immediately felt his heart skipping a beat.

"What happened to Sasuke?" The boy asked with dread in his voice.

"I don't know the details. But your mother sounded very worried. I'm guessing it's something pretty serious for her to ask me to bring you back home as soon as possible." Hearing that from Kakashi, Itachi only grew more worried. Now he was desperate to reach home as fast as possible. What could have happened to Sasuke? Itachi knew his baby brother would be pretty upset with him about not going to the carnival like he had promised. Did Sasuke do anything stupid? Did he got hurt somehow? Dozens of questions started to run through Itachi's mind. And the more he thought about it, the more terrified he started to feel about Sasuke's well being.

* * *

Kakashi hadn't even pulled over properly when Itachi jumped out of the car as soon as they arrived at the mansion. Itachi didn't need to go inside the mansion to find out what was going on. He was greeted with the sight of Sasuke sitting on the front steps of the mansion. He was soaking wet due to the rain. A maid was holding an umbrella over him but that wasn't doing any good. The wind was too strong therefore the boy was getting drenched anyway. As soon as the maid saw Itachi coming, she bowed her head and left to inform Mikoto about it. Itachi walked over to Sasuke. His baby brother was shaking from head to toe. He must be chilled to the bones. Why was Sasuke sitting outside like this? He was gonna get sick if he didn't get back inside right away and warmed up.

"Sasuke-" Before Itachi could say more, Mikoto came there looking all anxious but also relieved.

"Itachi, thank goodness. Please take your brother inside. He said he'd wait for you right here as long as you didn't return. I've been trying for hours to make him listen but you know how stubborn he can be." Mikoto shook her head at her second born. She was clearly displeased with Sasuke at the moment.

"We are lucky that your father isn't home today. He'd have punished Sasuke for this behavior. You know he doesn't tolerate foolishness like this."

"Now please, before he lands himself in a hospital, take your brother inside." Mikoto was certainly worried but she was angry too. Sasuke shouldn't be so stubborn. He was grown up enough to understand that his brother was busy with school work, that he needed space. Obviously she failed to see the wrongness of Itachi making a promise to Sasuke and then heartlessly breaking it as if it was nothing. She didn't find any fault with Sasuke getting his hope crushed. Perhaps she'd have noticed and think about it too, if Sasuke hadn't done something so drastic as staying in the rain for hours, waiting for his brother.

"Don't worry mother. I'll take care of him." Itachi assured Mikoto.

"Thank you Itachi. I'll go thank Kakashi and see him off." Mikoto said and she started to walk over to the silver haired man who was silently observing the family drama. Itachi looked back at his brother. The boy was still sitting on the steps, unmoved. His head was down and it seemed he had no intention of looking up at Itachi anytime soon. Having no other choice, Itachi kneel down in front of Sasuke so that he could look at his baby brother. Itachi reached out a hand, intending to cup Sasuke's cheek and make his brother look at him. However, before Itachi's hand could touch Sasuke's face, another hand caught his wrist and stopped it midway.

"Sasuke?" Itachi whispered out in confusion. Without making a single sound, Sasuke let go of Itachi's wrist. He stood up quietly and started to walk inside the mansion. Feeling utterly confused, Itachi followed his otouto inside. Sasuke walked up to his own bedroom. It was hard for Sasuke to walk properly since his knees were shaking and his legs felt pretty numb too. But he refused to stumble. Not in front of Itachi. Never in front of him. Sasuke got inside his bedroom and was about to close the door but Itachi stopped him.

"Otouto, please talk to me." Sasuke's behavior was worrying Itachi. His brother had never behaved like this before. Sasuke then whispered something that Itachi could barely hear.

"Otouto, I didn't hear you. Please look at me-"

"I SAID DON'T CALL ME OTOUTO." This time Sasuke yelled it out loud. However he still refused to look up at his brother.

"Don't call me that when you are so ashamed of having me as your brother!" Itachi's eyes widened hearing that. He couldn't believe his own ears. At that moment, Sasuke started shaking quite violently. Whether it was from anger or too much pain or the cold or perhaps all of them.

"Sasuke what are you even talking about?!" Itachi demanded an explanation. The sheer ridiculousness of what Sasuke just said left Itachi dumbfounded.

"I really am foolish. I am so stupid. All this time you kept pushing me away. You kept breaking your promises to me. But it took me so long to understand why." Finally Sasuke looked up and looked straight into Itachi's eyes. The older sibling was taken aback at what he saw in Sasuke's eyes. There was so much anger and pain in those black orbs. It was shocking for Itachi to say the least.

"You don't like me anymore, do you Itachi?" Itachi? Sasuke had never called him by his name before. It was always nii-san or aniki.

"In fact I'm nothing but a nuisance to you now and you hate me for it, don't you?" Itachi, hate him? Unbelievable! Just what the hell Sasuke was thinking?

"I get it. I'm not worthy anymore to be the brother of the great prodigy of the Uchiha family. Perhaps I never was." Big drop of tears started to roll down Sasuke's face even when the boy tried his best to hold them back. Those tears really did a number on Itachi's heart.

"Perhaps you were only tolerating my existence because you didn't have any other choice." Sasuke wiped away his tears with the back of his hand and glared at Itachi with anger this time.

"Well here's some good news for you Itachi. You no longer have to put up with my pathetic self. From now on I swear never to bother you. I'll never pester you for attention again. You can also quit making false promises to me. There's no need for that anymore." Sasuke inhaled a deep breath before saying one last conclusive statement.

"And from this moment, we are no longer brothers. You are not my nii-san anymore and I'm no longer your otouto."

"Leave and go back to being busy. I wish to be alone." Saying that, without giving Itachi any chance to say anything, Sasuke shut the door on the elder's face and locked it. Truth to be told, Itachi perhaps couldn't have said anything anyway had he given a chance to. He was just so unbelievably shocked. The things that Sasuke just said. Itachi never thought of hearing them even in his wildest imagination. Not to mention, he felt utterly miserable too. A drop of tear escaped Itachi's eye before he could stop it. Shisui was right. He was indeed overestimating himself. Itachi wasn't strong enough to handle Sasuke's hatred or anger. And he definitely hated seeing tears in his baby brother's eyes. Tears that he himself put in there. Itachi never loathed himself more. As the older brother stood before the closed door, feeling horribly guilty and heartbroken, he whispered to himself with strong determined tone of voice.

"You're wrong Sasuke. You'll always be my otouto. Always. I will never let that change."


End file.
